While I live, I serve
by cottonsocks
Summary: Adoriana seems to be a useless Fraccion... what else could Nnoitra use her for? NnoitraxOC a little bit of angst at the beginning.
1. Introduction

Ahhh, I finally remembered to upload my fanfic for Bleach. I hope you all like it... but just a few words before you start reading, just to avoid flaming etcetera.

This fanfiction contains some angst, graphic sexual scenes and one rape scene. It is Nnoitra and my OC, so if you don't like OC stories, please don't read!!

I began writing this a while ago, and this is the first fanficiton I have ever written. It gets better, believe me! (I'm not a pro at spelling either. I tried, honest XD)

Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------

_Introduction_

Touch. She felt the cold metal rings around her wrists and neck, so tight her veins throbbed and her skin tingled, blood cells thrashing against the vein walls in a desperate attempt to reach the oxygen-starved fingers, which were hanging limp and cold.

Smell. So clean and pure it was almost overwhelming... so fresh it was sickening. Like a field just mown, like green grass covered in dew- and ruined by a disgusting chemical smell, which prickled its way through her nostrils and down her throat, making her lungs feel aflame.

Taste. Blood. Its bitter metallic flavour stuck to her tongue, it clung to every single taste bud like a disease, making her cough every now and then, which only brought up more blood accompanied by mucus, from where her throat and lungs had tried and tried to repair themselves from some sort of fight...

Sound. Nothing but slight mutters, every word made her head buzz with a pain so intense it was unbearable. There was something familiar too, a noise that she knew... she realised it was her own mouth, screaming; such a hoarse noise, but at the same time so shrill.

Sight. Black fuzzy material poking into her eyes, a blindfold, tied up too tight. Tears forcing themselves out of her eyes, the salt trickling into wounds on her face and stinging; which in turn made even more tears pour out. Clenching her eyes shut now, trying to shut everything out; the pain, the terror... the uncertainty.

Suddenly, all five senses came together. She could feel, hear and smell someone very close to her face, breathing heavily onto her cheeks. The blindfold was ripped off, burning her eyelids and brows, forcing her to scream out in pain yet again. Prising her eyes open slowly out of fear, she gasped. Coming into focus in front of her eyes was none other than... the 5th Espada- Nnoitra Jiruga.


	2. Heart or Death

Again, sorry for any spelling mistakes. I don't have Microsoft word dammit...

Enjoy!!!

-----------------

Chapter One- Heart or Death

A wide, evil grin spread across his face, as he inched yet closer to my face, so his nose was almost touching mine.

'Yo.'

At this, I started to writhe about in the chains, trying desperately to break free... and failing. Where had all my strength vanished too? And why was this psycho still standing here?

'N...Nnoitra...sama...'

I whispered, since this was all my weak little body could handle doing. I felt too terrified to speak aloud, especially in front of someone as brutal and heartless as Nnoitra.

Nnoitra moved away and stood up properly, towering above me. His eyes had an evil glint in them, stopping me from spluttering anything else than his name.

'Aren't ya gonna say anything, you stupid bitch?'

I immediately shook my head... and then wished I hadn't. He reached out and grabbed my sore and bloodied face with his huge hands, and shook my head again, but more violently.

'Have you forgotten everything? How to speak? What's ya fuckin' name? Tell me that.'

As I parted my cut and swollen lips to speak, I coughed and winced as a mouthful of blood spattered out, dribbling down my chin and neck, then onto the floor. I wiped my chin on my shoulder, since my hands were hooked up either side of me in the metal rings on the wall.

'My name... Ad... Adoriana, sir. Adoriana Hertz.'

He took his hands off my face, letting me see him again, which quite frankly, I didn't want to. Raising his hand as high as my head, I screwed my face up, expecting a powerful punch or a slap around the face. I waited… and then fell onto the floor with a thud. All Nnoitra had done was unlock the chains restraining me.

'Idiot. Thought I was gonna hit you, did ya? Hah. Well I shoulda, but I've already done that haven't I?'

It was then that I realised who had put me in this pathetic state: Nnoitra.

'Why have you done this to me? Aren't I supposed to be your Fraccion? You aren't meant to beat _me_ up!'

A little strength seeped back into my bones, so I attempted to haul myself up and face Nnoitra properly. But as I pushed myself up, Nnoitra lifted one of his long straggly legs, and shoved his foot down on my twisted and aching back, forcing me to lay flat again... and also to scream out loudly, louder than I had been before when in chains.

'You are fucking useless, ya know that? That orange haired spaz... _you let him go_! You let the fucking bastard go, even when I _told_ you to stop him. What the fuck is wrong with you?'

_Orange hair? Oh. I remember him… Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't it. And I let him go. On purpose… all because of that big boobed girl we kidnapped. I heard Nnoitra shout 'stop him', but I pretended to fall and let Kurosaki pass me whilst taking her with him. Dammit. Why did I do that!? Look where it got me! Obey or die… I should know that by now._

'I... I apologise Nnoitra-sama. I just don't seem as strong anymore.'

I had my face to the floor, and Nnoitra's foot still sitting heavily on my back. Tears prickled my eyes, but I forced them back, determined not to look any more pathetic in front of Nnoitra.

'Tch. Learn ya lesson, bitch. You're less use than that pansy Tesla. Then again... you are just a _woman._'

He laughed a little, and then used his foot to kick me to the other side of the room. He glared at me for what seemed a whole minute... then left me there in the room alone.

Using all the might I had left, I hauled myself up against the wall, trying to regain a little strength in my legs so I could at least walk to my room and kill myself or something.

'_Pathetic. Pathetic! Why am I so fucking pathetic? How the hell did I even become Nnoitra-sama's Fraccion anyway!?'_

Fists clenched, I pushed myself away from the wall.

_'I've got to get back to my room. I can't be seen like this!'_

Unfortunately, I didn't make it as far as the end of the hall; collapsing outside of Nnoitra's room. The last thing I saw was his door opening a crack...

-------

**AN: **_**Was that alright? Comments and Critique gladly accepted ^^**_


	3. Beware of this man

Um... basically here is the second chapter XD

Enjoy ^^

---------------------------------

Chapter 2- Great Dangers Await

It hurt to open my eyes. My lids were sticky with blood; and it took a while for me to prize them open. When I finally did, I realised with horror, that I was in a strange bed. Not Nnoitra's bed... I was alone. It smelt of clean linen, and it was so warm, I pulled the duvet further over my head and curled up in a little ball. My legs were still aching from being punished by Nnoitra earlier.

My ears pricked up as I heard the door creak open.

'_Oh no… I'm going to get killed for being somewhere I shouldn't! Where am I anyway!? And who is that?'_

Slow footsteps came closer to the bed. I curled up even tighter, so my sore throbbing head sunk underneath the duvet too. A hand grabbed at the duvet and ripped it off. Peeking out through one eye, I looked up to see who it was. It couldn't have been worse… Ulquiorra Schiffer, staring with his emerald green eyes; such a deep stare he seemed to look right into my brain and read my innermost thoughts.

'Why are you in my bed?'

He said it with such a straight face and straight tone; it sounded more of a fact than a question.

'Ehh...'

I didn't say anything that actually made sense. Hauling myself up, I stuck my legs out so I could climb out of the bed.

However, as I jumped out of the bed... my legs completely failed to support themselves, and collapsed I embarrassingly in a heap at Ulquiorra's feet. He sighed and looked down at me.

'Pathetic.'

'_Damn! How could I fall like this in front of such a powerful Espada!? How embarrassing... what should I do now...?'_

'Ul...Ulquiorra-sama. I am truly sorry for this, but I have no idea how and why I was sleeping in your bed. _Thanks Nnoitra. I bet it was him. _But I'm going to need some help here.'

Ulquiorra didn't move at all, neither did he say anything. He simply carried on glaring.

'Ulquiorra-sama? C-Can you hear me? Can you... I mean... could you please possibly get someone to drag me out of here? I can't walk!'

Ulquiorra sighed for the thousandth time, turned on his heel and walked off, not even looking back to check I wasn't dead or anything.

Silence.

_'Where did Ulquiorra go? He didn't say anything. Then again he rarely does. I guess I'll just lay here and wait. If he's coming back that is.'_

There was no sound of footsteps, and all reiatsu's were faint and distant. I lay there on the floor, not moving at all. I was too busy wallowing in the glory of Ulquiorra's bedroom. It was so classy; nothing like my little dumpster of a room.

_'So this is Ulquiorra-sama's room. It's dark. Maybe I could take a quick look around...'_

I pushed my arms out in front of me, and tried to pull myself up, failing painfully. I felt the muscles in my arms strain and pull, and watched it alarm as my arm bent the wrong way.

'Aahh! My arm! Oh ow... it must be... how do you say it. Disconnected? No that's not right...'

'Dislocated.'

Ulquiorra padded calmly back into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

'Your arm is dislocated. So is your left leg, and both your ankles are sprained. You also have three broken fingers, on your right hand.'

_'How the hell does he know that?'_

Ulquiorra was a great observer. No wonder, with eyes the size and depth of his pair. I guess that's what Ulquiorra was doing when he eerily eyes people up, he is observing them, taking in every bit of information possible. I had once heard from other arrancar that Ulquiorra had said "What his eyes don't see does not exist". Was that why he was such a good fighter? Because he could observe the opponent's fighting strategy?

My mind was somewhere else; pondering about why he looked so depressed and how odd his behaviour was. Little did I realise that I was staring at him for the whole time.

'It is rude to stare.'

Hah. Like Ulquiorra could talk.

I smiled sadistically, seeing if I could make him laugh by looking stupid. It didn't work.

'Please forgive me, Ulquiorra-sama. D... Did you bring someone?'

Ulquiorra stepped back and moved to the side, to reveal a tall, skinny figure standing in the doorway.

'Nnoitra.'

As I said this, Ulquiorra gave me a disapproving look.

'You do not approach Nnoitra with proper respect. No wonder he punished you.'

_'Thanks for that.'_

Nnoitra grinned his evil grin and walked quickly towards the pile of blood and bones that was me. He bent down and put his head right next to my ear, whilst Ulquiorra tutted quietly and walked into another room.

'Pathetic little shit, aren't ya, Adoriana? Can't even climb outta bed! Lazy bitch.'

He grabbed at my hair, tugging at it and dragging me across Ulquiorra's floor.

'See ya later, emo boy.'

'Tsch.'

Nnoitra's grip was so tight I could have sworn he was intending to make me bald.

'Please, Nnoitra-sama... let go! It hurts!'

'I know it fuckin' hurts. That why I'm doing' it.'

Nnoitra laughed loudly, and hauled me up over his shoulder, so I was hanging over his shoulders... I felt sick because I was so high up. I could see Ulquiorra at the back of his bedroom, not really much of him... just his eyes and his glare.

'Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama.'

He simply turned his back and carried on doing whatever he was doing [probably nothing to be honest]. Sighing heavily, I flumped back to hanging on Nnoitra's shoulder, my head banging against his back as he carried me off somewhere.

He sniggered to himself as he turned into another corridor.

"You're fuckin' useless in battle… maybe I can use you for somethin' else."

------------------

**AN- **_**I realise that Adoriana sounds like a total loser at the moment. I am still developing her personality, so bear with me guys ^^**_


	4. For the sake of pleasing

Okay... the graphic sex starts here. Its not as graphic as _some_ things I've read... but just as a warning.

Enjoy!

-----------

Chapter 3- For the sake of pleasing

'Nnoitra-sama. Where are you taking me?'

'Like I said... I'll see what else you can do for me.'

My eyes widened as all the possibilities of what he meant ran through my head. Surely he couldn't mean... _that_?

Of course he meant that. He barged through the doors of his bedroom, hitting my butt on the doorknob.

'Shit!'

I swore, rubbing my butt better.

'Wha'ya swearin' for slut?'

'I am NOT a slut. What are you _doing?_'

'Oh you will be a slut in a minute. Now shut up and go with the flow.'

'_Shit. Shit shit shit! He's going to sleep with me! SHIT! What am I meant to do? Do I let him? It's not like my life could get any worse...'_

All my thoughts came to a halt when Nnoitra threw me down onto the bed, and leered forward over my little body.

'Nnoitra-sama! S...stop...ahhh...'

I couldn't help but shiver a little when he ran his hands up my torso, caressing everything. My body stayed completely paralysed, not knowing what to do, whether to tell him to stop... or to indulge in whatever was about to happen.

Deciding it was best to stop it, I rested my hands on his chest and tried to push him off… but obviously I was too weak. His hands were so smooth on my skin, slipping my top off and throwing it on the floor. The decision I had previously made began to dwindle away as fingers shifted their attention to my hakama. Before I knew it, it had also made its way to the floor, accompanying my top that was already strewn down by the bed.

The tense feeling I had before was melting away with every touch, little sighs escaping my lips unintentionally.

'You like that? Heh.'

Nnoitra had a hungry grin on his face...and he moved closer to me, his body coming closer too. To my surprise… and almost to my delight- he stuck out his tongue, and softly licked from my nipple up to my chin.

'Nn…nn…'

I couldn't even say his name right. No way was I going to stop him now. All five senses were heightening quickly... this felt like heaven and we weren't doing _anything_ yet.

Whilst he was caressing my neck and breasts with his long tongue, he slid his hands down again and began to hover them teasingly at the top of my thighs

'God, you're hot.'

Did Nnoitra _compliment _me? I didn't even care if he was simply using me as a plaything. It felt good (if not a little wrong) and I wanted to go further.

I grabbed one of his hands and positioned it in between my legs. His eyes opened up wider as I spoke...

'Do whatever you want, Nnoitra-sama. You _are_ the boss of me afterall…'

He grinned again, touching me in places I didn't even see myself. Every touch sent shivers of pleasure up my spine, making me shake.

After a few minutes, Nnoitra could bear it no more, as he moved so close _everything_ was touching... he thrust himself forward and entered my body. Expecting a stab of fierce pain, my face screwed up automatically… then I let out a huge sigh as I realised how incredibly smooth it felt.

I opened her eyes to see Nnoitra's face; he looked so concentrated on what he was doing... or _who_ he was doing. There was a little bit of pain I could feel; a slight jabbing probably from where he was thrusting so hard. But there was no time to focus on pain; the pleasure was so intense she blocked everything else out.

Nnoitra shut his eyes... it was coming to an end soon... a fantastic end as far as he was concerned.

'Shit...oh gods...'

He burst inside of me, totally emptying himself but also realising _I_ hadn't got _there_ yet. Biting my lip and breathing his name, he slid in and out… although a little slower now. At the same time I dug my nails into Nnoitra's back, so I could cling to his body whilst he brought it to an end for me too.

It was all over now. Nnoitra breathed heavily, and rolled off my body; sprawling out beside me.

I slowed my breathing down, not quite believing what had just happened between us both. But I was so worn out I couldn't think about that anymore. I drifted off into a deep sleep, rolling over to face Nnoitra, who still couldn't control his breathing.

'Huh? Adoriana's sleepin' in my bed. Shit. Better get her outta here in case some psycho comes in and sees us.'

He rolled out of bed, and dressed himself. He then attempted (and failed) to dress me too, pulling the hakama way too high, and leaving my top way too low. He didn't really care; I wasn't naked anymore so no one would question Nnoitra carrying his female Fraccion back to their room. Hopefully everyone would just think I'd hurt her legs or something.


	5. Kangofu

_To everyone who read this and/ or reviewed it: Thank you very much!!! I write this for you all!!!!_

_Enjoy ^^_

_-----------------------_

**Chapter four- Kangofu**

I spent the next few weeks recuperating with the help of the arrancar nurses.

'Adoriana-san, how are you feeling this morning?'

I turned my head to face the Nurse. The right side of her face looked terribly disfigured and her right eye was black.

'W...What happened to your face, kangofu?'

The nurse lifted her hand to her face, stroking it ever so gently.

'Yammy-sama.'

My eyes widened as I thought how sick and messed up his brain must be to do that to a _nurse_, a woman who repaired his arm after it had been cut off in a battle with the orange haired boy and Mr. Hat 'n' Clogs. Yammy never mentioned that he was beaten up by a purple-haired woman... he would lose all respect from other arrancar (not that they really have any respect for him anyway, he was a huge idiot who couldn't do anything without Ulquiorra by his side).

'Kangofu... which Espada's have you had to heal in here?'

The nurse finished cleaning the little table beside my bed and sat on the bed, being careful not to squish my legs.

'Not many at all. I had Szayel Aporro-sama in here a few months ago after he blew himself up with one of his experiments...'

The nurse tried to hold back a chuckle, and carried on.

'And last week Stark-sama came in voluntarily asking if I had any pills to help him sleep.'

At this, we both let out a little giggle, trying not to be too loud. They knew Aizen was probably watching them all on a little screen somewhere... although he always seemed to be on his 'special chair'.

'Anyway, you should be fit to leave here this afternoon. I just need to give you this medication now, and you will need to take one teaspoon every day at 1pm precisely for the next week. It is very important you remember to do so, or you could end up getting extremely sick, due to the medicine I've administered to your wounds.'

'Alright. Thank you so much Kangofu... I hope I haven't been too much trouble!'

The nurse smiled and hugged me warmly.

'You have been the most wonderful patient. Feel free to stop for a chat and something to eat anytime!'

Smiling warmly, I walked off, heading for my bedroom. I felt happy to have made at least one friend in Las Noches.


	6. Notes on the table

_Here's chapter 5 everyone. Enjoy ^^_

_-----------------------------  
_

**Chapter 5- Notes on the table**

When I returned to my room, I decided it would probably be a good idea to rest myself again, just for good measures. I wanted to be back to full power as soon as possible so I could make it up to Nnoitra for being so rubbish.

I was tired anyway... half the Espada's were lazy anyway, only moving if their life depended on it. Surely it wouldn't matter if I went to bed a little bit early. Okay, so what if it was 4pm?

I slid open a cupboard open and pulled out a huge black duvet.

_God this is heavy!_

Heaving the duvet through the living room and trying to make my way to her 'bedroom', I tutted when I remembered I didn't have a bed. Unfortunately it was too heavy for my recovering arms to hold for too long. My arms ached and drooped a little, dragging the duvet on the floor. My stupid foot got caught up in it, and I typically ended up stumbling over the bloody duvet and crashing into the wall with it.

_What the hell is wrong with me recently?_

However I pulled herself up, pushing the huge black door open. Trudging over to the large sofa, I sighed deeply.

_Why don't I get a bed? Ulquiorra-sama has one. Nnoitra-sama has one... stupid Aizen. Stupid sofa. Stupid... stuff._

Chucking the duvet on the sofa, I wandered back through the living room and into the tiny cramped kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water. I actually felt a little dizzy; I had been laying down on my sickbed for a few weeks, and this is the most exercise I'd done for ages.

As I padded back to my bedroom, I noticed a little white piece of paper on the table. Picking it up, I read it carefully:

'_Nnoitra-sama has arranged a meeting tomorrow in conference room 3. Please be there by 11am with a pen and paper, as you will be required to write notes. Yours, Tesla.'_

I raised an eyebrow.

'Nnoitra-sama isn't a meeting kind of person.'

Stretching my right hand out in front of her face, I shot out a claw on my index finger, scratching a few words on the wall:

'MEETING, ROOM 3, 11AM. BRING PEN AND PAPER.'

As I wriggled into 'bed', I wondered what the meeting could possibly be about.

I set my brain to wake up at 10am, giving ,e enough time to wash and make my way down to conference room 3 for this meeting thing.

-----------------

**_A/N:_**_ I understand that the last two chapters may seem a little boring; but I promise there is much better to come!! Reviews and comments ALWAYS welcomed... they give me motivation to write more!!~ Cottonsocks_


	7. More on the table

'Urghh'

I moaned and rolled off the sofa at exactly 10am the next morning.

_I hope this meeting isn't long. I'm practically dead._

Stepping out of the shower, I slipped on my clothes, ready for the meeting. I thought I should look my best, since I had to past Aizen's 'special chair' on the way down. I didn't want to look like a messed up tramp in front of Aizen. I also knew this was a prime place for bumping into other Espada. It was almost my duty to look presentable and give Nnoitra a good name.

'Bye house'

I whispered jokingly as I locked the doors to her 'house'. It wasn't much of a house, just a big apartment type room with a few small rooms coming off it. Not like the Espada suites. Huge and classy, well furnished. At least, that was what Nnoitra's room was like. When we had... bonded a few weeks earlier, I had been able to catch a quick glimpse of his room, although it was quite dark. From what I could see, his bedroom was navy blue, with mahogany furniture. The bed was enormous (then again, Nnoitra was very tall), with black silk sheets and duvets.

I was pondering about the Espada suites, when I walked head on into Tesla, my fellow Fraccion. I used to get on well with him... he was quiet but sweet.

'Adoriana. Going to the meeting?'

'Yes. Are you not coming too?'

At this, Tesla's cheeks became a little red, and he began walking off, fists clenched.

'Tesla! Hey! Were the hell are you going? You'll be late for the mee...'

'I wasn't invited.'

He stormed off in the opposite direction, whilst I stood wide-eyed, watching him turn into a small black spot in the distance. I had suddenly realised what this 'meeting' was about.

Using Sonido, I sped past tens of rooms, reaching the conference room in no time at all. Knocking the door, I entered gingerly.

Silence.

There was no one there. I sighed, and turned to walk away. And then stopped about three feet away from the room.

_What if this meeting is for something else? I can't just walk away! Nnoitra would kill me if I didn't turn up, anyway. That's going against orders._

I turned on her heel and re-entered to conference room. Pulling back one of the tall white chairs, I fell back onto it and breathed heavily. I was full of curiosity... what was Nnoitra going to say? Or do? I wondered this question for what seemed like forever, as Nnoitra failed to turn up on time. Peering at the clock, I noticed it was half past twelve. I turned back to staring at the door, and carried on thinking.

My answer came in the form of a hand landing heavily on my sore shoulder.

'So you remembered my little meeting did you, slut?'

I shot up so quickly she hit her head on Nnoitra's chin.

'Shit! What the fuck are you doing?'

'I... You scared me! Nnoitra-sama... you said the meeting was at 11am. So I came at 11am. Is that alright?'

'What are you rambling on about? Shut up and sit on the table.'

'Wha....'

'Now!'

Jumping at his loud and angry voice, I sat myself on the table. Being so small, my feet dangled over the end of the table, not even touching the floor but simply brushing softly against Nnoitra's leg.

Nnoitra edged closer, and then as I moved back at the same time, he smashed his fists down on the table next to my thighs.

'Why are' ya movin' back?'

He had a hungry look in his eyes and his skin smelt of foreign spices. Kind of... delicious and tempting.

'Because. I'm moving back because I know what you're gonna do.

'So what? You liked it last time didn't ya?'

Looking to the side, my cheeks began to burn rose red. Because I was lying.

'N...no...'

'Don't gimmie that shit. I heard ya! You were moanin' and groanin' like you were about to explode! So don't tell me ya didn't like it, 'cos ya did.'

He moved closer again, so that his head was in line with my small but well shaped (if I say so myself) breasts.

'God I missed these.'

Lifting a single hand, he tore my top off, literally tearing a huge line right through the middle so it slipped off between my arms and fell on the table behind me.

'Nnoitra-sama... the door.'

Nnoitra stopped in his tracks, whipping round and slamming the door shut.

'Better lock it. I don't want any freaks seein' me ridin' ya...'

He locked the door and threw the key carelessly on the floor.

'This time...' he smirked, 'we're doin' it with the lights on.'

My heart started to race, so fast I was sweating before he had done anything to me. I knew what I had to do. I had to submit myself to him completely, letting him do whatever he pleased. And he did.

'Lay down stupid.'

Saying nothing, Adoriana lay down on the table. It was a hard and cold glass table. Part of her was afraid it would break, but the other was too excited to care.

He forced himself onto my body, and she automatically parted my legs, waiting for him to do his part.

'Heh. Not yet... imma touch ya up first. Make ya all wet n shit.'

His voice was so low and husky; it was turning me on anyway.

He used one finger to caress the skin around my hollow hole, which was at the base of my throat. He moved his head closer to my face, and this time, instead of licking my face... he planted one, rough kiss on my lips. I melted into it, using my hand to keep his face in the same place.

At this, Nnoitra became very aroused; a woman using force like this... was incredibly wrong… but incredibly hot.

His kisses got longer and harder on my lips, and I opened her mouth, partly to let out a sigh, and partly to let his tongue in. Last time we had done it; there was no kissing at all. I was enjoying it... I wanted more. All of a sudden, I became impatient. I clamped my legs around his waist, and pulled him closer so he fell onto me.

'What the...'

'Shut the fuck up Nnoitra...uhhh'

He grinned again, and slipped his hands under my hakama, playing his long fingers on my thighs and lower stomach. But he still wouldn't _do_ it.

'Fuck! Stop... t...teasing me!! Just DO it... d...DO IT!!'

Nnoitra's grin widened and he moved in for another kiss. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in again, but he just ghosted his lips over mine tantalizingly. He moved his head over to my ear, forcing himself inside me somewhere else.

As I let out a long, deep moan of satisfaction, Nnoitra whispered something in my ear.

'Don't... tell me what to do.'

I scraped my fingernails across his jacket, tearing the material and making long crimson grooves out of his skin.

'Tsch!'

Nnoitra growled as he felt my fingernails digging into his skin through the jacket. In an attempt to return the pain to my, he thrust himself inside me with such force that I screamed and bit my lip. Unfortunately for him, it just made me claw him harder. Causing him more pain.

I pushed my head right back on the table while Nnoitra slid in and out of me rhythmatically. It was then that I noticed the time.

'Shit!'

I threw Nnoitra off and out of me, and jumped up off the table, grabbing the torn pieces of my top. For a second, Nnoitra just sat on the floor, in a state of shock. He had just gone from pleasure to pain as his body cried out in hunger for the rest of me.

'W...What the fuck are you doing!?'

'My medicine! I gotta take my bloody medicine at one or I'm screwed!'

I bent down to pick up the key which had been thrown on the floor earlier.

'Oh hell no.'

Nnoitra stood up, and grabbed me from the back, trying to enter me again. He was almost dizzy with lust; all this adrenaline rushing around his body.

But I had to go. I turned round and smashed my fist into his chest, knocking him over (there is no way in living hell I'd usually be able to do that, but as Nnoitra was so out of it, I had a serious advantage).

'I'm sorry. Later.'

Yanking the door open, I practically leaped out and Sonidoed back to my room.

'I'm gonna make that bitch pay'

Nnoitra muttered to himself, and he straightened himself out and left the room in hot pursuit.


	8. You make my head spin

_Chapter... damn I forgot what chapter it was! 7 or 8?? Ah well. Enjoy!_

_Chapter (?)- You make my head spin  
_

Slam.

I threw my clothes on the floor and rushed into the bathroom, fumbling through the glass cabinet above the sink. There was something about glass that I love; maybe it's the way it is so shiny, or the fact that you can see right through it. You know there is nothing dodgy inside of it... oh I'm just crazy.

After dropping a few bottles of mouthwash and skin lotion into the sink and on the floor, I finally got hold of the little navy blue jar containing the medicine the nurse gave me previously that day.

_Just one with water. Should be okay..._

I took out a sinister looking blue pill and replaced the jar in the cabinet. Closing the cabinet door, I reached out to grab a glass I kept on the little side table, for rinsing my mouth out. I filled it with tap water (all the water was the same in Hueco Mundo; it came from the same place. What you drunk was the same water that came out of your taps in the bathroom) and placed the pill on my tongue. I've never been good swallowing pills whole... they get stuck at the back of my throat and I think I'm going to choke.

_Just swallow it, moron. Aaaargh!_

Typically, I started choking, not on the pill, but on the huge gulp of water I took to wash it down. I flung my head down over the sink and coughed until I thought my lungs were going to come up. Nice.

Slumping down onto the toilet seat, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down from the whole choking episode.

I heard a crash. Standing up from the toilet seat, I sneaked out into the laundry room, peeking out the door to see what had caused it.

Nothing.

I shrugged and turned to go back into the bathroom... and standing there face-to-face, was a very hot and turned on Nnoitra.

Jumping back in surprise, I bumped into the washing machine and stuck my arms out to balance myself.

'You think ya can just leave half way through? No fuckin' way.'

He lunged forward, smashing me into the sharp corner of the machine. A loud crack was heard, and I fell back against the wall.

'Shit! My back~'

My voice tailed off as Nnoitra took his fingers and shoved them between my legs, trying to make me wet again so he could carry on his 'business'. He twiddled them around, almost desperately, watching me squirm up against the machine.

But I didn't want it... I wasn't in the mood.

'Stop it. Don't force yourself in! Fuck off!'

Nnoitra grabbed me by the hair and slammed me up against the wall. A mirror that was hanging there snapped and little shards of glass stuck into the back of my head.

I screamed at the top of my voice, it was so shrill even Nnoitra let go.

Holding my head, I fell to the floor as my vision went fuzzy and eventually faded.

'W...what the hell you screamin' for?'

Nnoitra sounded a little worried... but still had a violent tone to his voice. He bent down and tilted my head up so they were face-to-face again.

'Watcha done to ya damn head now, ya clumsy bitch.'

My head lolled, my eyes shut, and there was no reply.

'_Shit.'_

Nnoitra put his hands round the back of my head, and swore when he realised his hands were covered in blood.

'_Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! I've fuckin' killed her!'_

He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, this time in the same way you would hold a baby; supporting the head. I guess he didn't want me to lose anymore blood... that could be fatal. Walking into the bathroom again, he laid me flat on the floor, back up so he could see the wound. He noticed a small chink had snapped off the back of my mask. In fact, it looked it was stuck in my head.

'_Do I... pull this out?'_

It seemed the only logical thing to do. He washed his hands first, remembering where he had just shoved them.

He bent down beside my limp body, listening to my breath; slow and heavy. He rested two fingers either side of the chink of mask, and tugged roughly at it. I winced, but didn't wake. Yanking on it violently. He put his hand over the wound and put pressure on it, hoping he could stop the blood pouring out... he didn't want to carry me to the nurse. It would raise suspicions (just like last time, Aizen wanted to know how I'd had got into such a state. His reason was fine... but practically raping his own Fraccion... not a good excuse).

The blood stopped within about fifteen minutes; however Nnoitra didn't leave the room for four hours, until I woke up feeling sick and dizzy.

'So ya finally decided to get up, did ya?'

Pushing myself up and sitting up on my knees, I noticed a small dried line of blood running down my breasts and stomach. It was then that a huge headache hit me like a ton of bricks being constantly thrown at my head.

'W... what the hell did you do to me this time!?'

I stood up, covering my breasts with my arms, and turning on the shower.

'Wha' d'ya mean? I saved your ass didn't I?'

'You're the one who smashed my head against the bloody wall! Shit, my head hurts...'

'Lemme see it...'

Nnoitra walked towards me, reaching out to touch my hair, to see the wound. But I spun round and stuck my hand out, urging him to stop.

'Stop it, Nnoitra-sama. Please... go. I need to shower. Please go!'

A tear meandered its way down my blood-stained cheek, dripped off my chin, and splashed delicately onto my foot.

'Nnoitra-sama. I am truly sorry for leaving mid... Mid-thing, but I had to take my pills. Do you understand? And now I'm covered in blood... I need to wash.'

Nnoitra said nothing.

'Nnoitra-sama... Nnoitra!!!'

Flying forward and grabbing his wrist, I tried to get him to respond by yanking it forward, watching him stumble a little. However he still said nothing. And he didn't leave either. Instead, using his free hand, he cupped the left side of my face, and pulled it towards him, kissing me softly on the lips.

'Nnoi...tra...sama...?'

And then it happened. My stupid heart started thrashing madly inside my chest, absolutely crazed on the fact that he actually kissed me _softly_ for once. I flung my arms round his neck and clung to him, tilting my head to the side to let him kiss me again, biting my lip as he ran his tongue up my neck. God, I wanted to fuck so badly right then.

Which we did.


	9. Cribs

_Just a filler-ish chapter. I felt the need to explain what her room looked like, since I can picture it so clearly in my own mind. If I could draw backgrounds, I would draw her room. But I'm not, so I wont. 8D_

_Enjoy!!! _

_-------------------------  
_

I slumped down on the sofa in the living room, flicking through the brand new book Kangofu had given me. I was so grateful that Aizen had allowed _some_ sort of entertainment in Las Noches; life could get so boring when there was nothing going on.

My legs and back ached so much... the last few days after we had done it in the bathroom; we'd been at it at every possible opportunity, like sex-crazed animals in the mating season. He was so raw and rough, my legs felt as if they were on a creaky hinge. Always a down side to the up.

Anyway, Aizen had decided to call a meeting at random today, so there was nothing to do but mooch around my room. I had never complained about this little room; after all, since a few weeks ago I had seen nothing better. But now I realised what a dump it was compared to the Espada suites. I couldn't even _call _it a suite; it was more like a buget motel room, just a little bigger. When you enter the apartment, there was the biggest room, tall ceiling and grey-white walls. Stuck in the middle was an ugly but comfortable three-seat sofa (which we had done it on yesterday... and a few other times. It's great for interesting positions, wink wink), a beech coffee table covered in little rings were spilt liquid had dried and never been cleaned, and a similarly coloured bookshelf up against the wall, crammed full of dog-eared novels and well read manga comics. It looked more like a prison than anything.

The Kitchen was a little nicer, but again, black and white. A small cheap table only big enough for two people at a squeeze(we made sure to test that out this morning), about four cupboards which were empty apart from two plates, a mug and a glass. It puzzled me as to why there was so much space in those cupboards... when there was only one person using the kitchen.

Then there was the laundry room. It had a washing machine, which was rarely used. However, I had had to use it to wash the blood from my uniform after Nnoitra smashed my head up. And also I washed Nnoitra's uniform for him, because he was too lazy and couldn't be bothered, plus I am just so wonderful. The room had some random cupboards in it too; I was never quite sure what to store in there. I had a spare duvet, a pillow and a lamp. A broken lamp. I only kept it so as to take up a little bit more of the useless space I had.

That room lead to the Bathroom, which was horribly small and cramped, a toilet stuffed in one corner, a shower in the other, and a sink sat bang in the middle of both. It amazed me that we had managed to have sex in there twice without getting stuck... but then again I guess we were very... flexible.

The stupid book I was reading didn't seem to make much sense. This may have been because it was in Dutch. But I was so worn out she couldn't be bothered to get up and find a new one. I could only make out a few words, but I was getting the general gist.

_'Okay. I'm guessing this girl is pregnant…_'

I shot up as if a volt of electricity ran up my spine.

_'Pregnant!'_

Jumping out of the sofa, I didn't even bother putting the book away.

There was one word buzzing through my brain as my stomach churned and my head spun...

'_Pregnant...'_

_-------------------_

_**A/N:** Szayel will be coming up in the next few chapters!! I love him and his manly girlyness. I know that makes no sense, thats why I love him so much. Faves, Reviews, comments and crits mucho appreciatedio._


	10. Kyoki Kagakusha

_Ah, I would like to say thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews/ leaves comments! It's certainly a good motivation booster. I've had a huge blob of writer's block recently... but I'll beat it soon D _

_Szayel makes an appearance! Woop! Anyone else love that character? He's freaking awesome. Shame about Mayuri and his equally mad scientific brain T_T Anway I'll shut up now and let you read... here is chapter 10. Enjoy!!_

_----------------------------_

**Chapter 10- Kyoki Kagakusha (The mad scientist)**

I slid to a halt, skidding a little way and making a disgusting screeching noise on the freshly-polished hallway floor. I looked up at the number on the wall. Eight.

Taking a few steps towards the huge black doors in front, I realised how stupid I was.

'_Shit. They're all in a meeting! Why didn't I remember this? Damn.'_

Turning to walk back to my room, I heard another screech coming from the hallway opposite.

'...Adoriana Hertz, right?'

Looking round, I saw a flicker of light in the pair of bright honey yellow eyes staring right into my own.

'Szayel Aporro-sama!'

He smiled smugly and sauntered towards me, his walk was so full of air and grace he practically floated.

'Ahh, I've been expecting you. Come in, come in.'

Shivers ran down my spine... those words sounded as if they had come from some sort of cheesy horror film. Szayel held the door open for me, and so I crossed my arms warily and followed him in. The scent of chemicals hit my nostrils as soon as he shut the doors behind us. It reminded me of that morning I had spent chained up (such wonderful memories… not), the smell so clean and chemical it was sickening. It stung my throat, so much I began having a small but embarrassing coughing fit.

'Please forgive me Szayel Aporro-sama for dropping by like this. I have no permission, and I...'

Szayel rested a hand on my shoulder, smiling a mad... but slightly comforting smile.

'I _said_ come in. Now, do you have a question for me?'

He pulled out a chair, sitting on it backwards like a rebellious school child whilst I shuffled from foot to foot, feeling quite out of place and awkward.

'Yes... I do have a question. But it's a little odd.'

'Look around. Do you think I care if it's odd? Nothing is odd to me. I'm a _scientist.'_

Tasking a quick look around... he was right. The things hanging on his ceiling had such odd shapes.

My mind snapped back to the pending question.

'A...anyway. The question.'

'Ask me already. I'm getting bored.'

Twiddling my fingers around, I lowered my voice, almost expecting Ichimaru or Aizen to pop out from nowhere.

'Is... Is it possible for Arrancar to... er... you know....'

'Reproduce?'

Taken aback, I almost tripped over my own foot.

'How did you know!? I mean... did he tell you?'

'If by "he" you mean Ulquiorra, then yes, he did.'

My eyes widened... what the hell was he talking about?

'What!? Ulquiorra-sama? I... I'm not sleeping with him!'

'Yes yes I know. You are sleeping with Nnoitra, correct? Ulquiorra simply told me that you were sleeping with him.'

I raised an eyebrow. Gossiping? Ulquiorra? No way. He didn't even talk, let alone gossip.

'Are you telling me, Szayel Aporro-sama, that Ulquiorra-sama told you I was having sex with Nnoitra? Are you serious?'

Szayel tilted his head back, letting out a small disappointed sigh.

'It doesn't sound right when you say it like that, Adoriana. It was more in the form of a warning, not as gossip.'

'A... warning?'

'He too asked the same question. When I gave him the answer, he said I should be prepared to deliver your and Nnoitra's child. I was rather taken aback at this... I can't image Nnoitra making love to a woman.'

A little smile spread across my face.

'I wouldn't put it as making love, Szayel Aporro-sama. It's more for the hell of _doing_ it. And you sound as if you think Nnoitra... swung the other way, if you know what I mean.'

The sides of Szayel's mouth crept up into a smirk at the thought of Nnoitra being gay.

'That's impossible, we all know that very well.'

And then the smirk turned into a grin; such an evil grin, I felt my knees give way a little.

'You don't speak of Nnoitra with the proper respect... perhaps I should _punish_ you?'

He stood up and walked towards me, picking up a very small but sharp knife and twiddling around with it in his fingers. My mind started to question what kind of torture he would put me through. However he did not carry on his little fetish idea, and resumed to answering my question.

'I can tell you that due to my extensive research on arrancar that it is possible for them to reproduce. However, I have never come across this sort of situation, and so I would like to collect some... research material... from you.'

He fumbled about in a few cupboards and draws, pulling a strange penis-shaped object from one of them after a few minutes.

'Ahhh, here it is!'

I winched, thinking it was one of his 'spare parts' or something. Szayel flounced over to me, shaking the weird object in the air.

'This, Adoriana, is my latest creation. It is utterly flawless in all ways, but that is pretty obvious since I created it.'

I hate the way he was so proud of himself, so sure of himself that he could say that his new, non-tested non-approved creation was 'flawless'. Raising an eyebrow at him, Szayel continued jiggling the odd-looking object around by her face.

'What the hell is it?'

Szayel made a forced frown; it looked so silly and pathetic I just wanted to laugh. But then I remembered what he had said earlier about being punished...

'Why, it's a pregnancy test you fool. To tell us what- if anything- is in here...'

He tapped my toned stomach with his cold, slender fingers, sending little tingles up my back.

'W... what do I do with it? Do I put it in my mouth?'

Szayel grinned.

'Oh no no no. You put it where you put Nnoitra.'

My mouth automatically curved down into a disgusted grimace. The thought of putting something like that _somewhere_ like that made me feel a little faint.

'Oh I don't know... maybe I'll be alright.'

I backed away slowly towards the door, but Szayel gripped my arm lightly and pulled me back.

'You could do that... but what do you think Nnoitra would do if you gave birth to his child?'

My eyes rolled up as if I was looking into my mind. I could just see Nnoitra beating the crap out of a small bloody body lying limp against a wall.

'Oh God...'

I fell against the wall and slid to the floor, sitting head in hands at the prospect. I also knew Aizen wouldn't approve of that. I highly doubt he would approve of us sleeping together anyway.

'Okay. Okay okay okay! I'll do it. I'll use that test thing.'

Szayel smiled, and put his hand out for me to grab, pulling me to her feet again. He then guided me to a little dingy room at the back, urging me to sit down on a stool up against the wall.

'Now, open your legs a little... I'll need to put it just here...'

'Wait! I thought I was doing it! I don't want you touching me up down there!'

Szayel stood back a little, looking hurt.

'What do you take me for, a pervert? I know what it looks like down there... I'm not a virgin! I'm doing this in the name of _science_!'

Peering at his face, I noticed he looked sincere and strangely innocent. I guess I knew he wouldn't do anything weird. In fact, it was then that I realised he was the only decent (if not extremely weird and a little fruity) Espada I'd met. I had never met Halibel, and the one time I'd saw Stark, he was snoring up against a wall outside his room.

My mind turned to think of all the other Espada I knew: Yammy was an idiot, the ninth Espada (I couldn't even remember his name) was... well... a freak. Nnoitra was great in bed, but apart from that he was so violent about everything. As for Ulquiorra... I couldn't say anything good about him. But at the same time, I couldn't say anything bad. Yeah, I'd seen him around a lot, and even spoken to him a few times, but obviously I had never had a convosation with him (who had), and didn't know what he was really like inside. I really did ponder about that one. Odd.

Every time I had seen Grimmjow, he had been but a blur of electric blue shooting past her, in a rush to get somewhere or do something.

My wonderful pondering session was cut short when I felt something cold and hard slip inside of me. I clutched the sides of the chair and let out a deep breath... this hurt like a fucking bitch.

'This will hurt. It will hurt quite a lot actually. Oh well, grin and bear it.'

Szayel stuck his tongue out a little like a child who was over-concentrating on something. A little 'heh' slipped out from his mouth as he forced his creation inside his new test subject. He loved testing things out; he didn't care about the pain and discomfort he was causing his 'victim'.

Tilting my head back a little and widening my legs a lot more, I felt the object pushing further up inside my body. As it brushed against me on the inside, I felt the pain melt away and an odd sensation kick in. Biting my lip, I gulped down a groan, trying not to make myself look like a sex-addicted freak in front of Szayel.

He looked up and saw me chewing my poor lip to shreds.

'Adoriana. I know what you're holding back. Let it out. I want to note what sort of sound it is, and for how long you make these sounds. It'll be great for research and stuff.'

However I still held it all in, despite the fact that my toes were curling and my lips were wavering. It began to be all too much for my body to hold it. I shook violently as a burning orgasm burst inside of me; my teeth released my lip from its clasp and let out a deep yet feminine sigh.

'Complete!'

Szayel's cheeks reddened a little as he pulled the pregnancy test out again. I guess he knew how embarrassed I must have felt. He was not turned on at all by it though. Like he said before: It was all in the name of science. Besides. He already had his eyes on another woman.


	11. Smiles all round

_Dear God my head hurts! So much writing! Just a short chapter... enjoy ^^_

_--------------_

**Chapter 11- Smiles all round**

'It's negative.'

Szayel put the used pregnancy test in a little bag and shoved it in one of his many draws. He turned and leant on his desk, watching as I wriggled my hakama back into place, straightening myself out.

'Oh. Well good.'

I wasn't bothered at all about not being pregnant; it was the last thing I wanted. Hah, I just wanted the raw no-strings-attached sex, and that is what Nnoitra gave me. Or I gave him… whatever. Looking at my body, I guess I must have died as a human around the age of 16 or 17, since I'm developed in some places... and less in others. These tiny boobs of mine have been annoying me forever; all the other Arrancar girls seem to be gifted in that area. I have nice legs though. I'm pretty smug about that point. But I'm so little (a tiny 5"2), giving birth would be agonising and stupid.

Another thing about me dying quite young meant I was perfectly untouched, a virgin until Nnoitra spent me.

'I notice you are very... tight down low. No wonder you find it hard to resist an orgasm at the slightest thing. I may take note of this; it could be linked to your reaction when I touched your stomach earlier... or to those wonderful noises you made a few minutes ago.'

'Ahh... right. Nice.'

Twiddling my fingers again, I choked on a few words uncomfortably, trying to find the right words to say. That's two people that have mentioned how I sound.

'Um, Szayel-sama? Is it okay if I call you Szayel-sama, not Szayel Aporro-sama?'

He leaned coolly against the desk and shrugged.

'Makes no difference to me.'

'Right. Szayel-sama, thank you so much for doing all this for me. I will have to thank Ulquiorra-sama too, for telling you. Could I ask you to keep this... to yourself?'

Szayel pushed himself off the desk and came face-to-face with me. Kinda freaky.

'Why would I waste my time telling anyone else?'

He looked satisfied; it wasn't every day he got a voluntary test subject. He smiled again like he had done when she first came in.

'Now go, run forth! Back to your lover, his heart calls!'

I laughed- it had been a while since I'd heard someone make a joke in Huco Mundo (the last time I overheard a 'heated discussion' between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, i.e. Ulquiorra sighing and glaring, Grimmjow shouting hilarious insults... neither getting anywhere with it).


	12. Cocreation

_Is it big-headed to say that I like this chapter? Heheh. Chapter 12 everyone! Enjoy!_

_-------------------_

**Chapter 12- Co-creation**

Walking down the vast hallways of Las Noches, I decided to go slowly, take it all in. The huge walls were completely white, accompanied by perfectly unmarked marble pillars. The hallways seemed to stretch on forever, smaller hallways coming off of it. After about twenty minutes of walking, I passed the huge door with the number six on it. Grimmjow's room. There was a lot of banging and moaning coming from his room... sounded like Nnoitra wasn't the only Espada getting some.

I smiled to myself, as I knew very well who it was accompanying Grimmjow in his room... Septima Espada Isadora Demetrios. Another beautiful Espada, short chocolate brown hair and vanilla white skin, she was a quite powerful one. Every time I passed her, Isadora didn't give me a second look. She was so proud and I'm guessing rather arrogant too. I was almost mesmerised by her eyes; one being turquoise and the other hazel brown. Although Isadora wasn't the best when it came to battle, she had developed her Sonido skills brilliantly, far surpassing those of the previous 7th, Zommari Le Roux.

As I turned into the smaller hallway which housed both myself and my fellow Fraccion Tesla, a hand landed heavily on my shoulder, pushing me to the ground.

'Hey, slut.'

I couldn't look up on the account that this hand was pushing my head down, forcing me to stare at the white marble floor. However, it was easy enough to tell who it was.

'Nnoitra-sama?'

'Don't Nnoitra-sama me, you fuckin' whore. Don't act like you don't know what I mean.'

'Nnoi...'

He increased the force on my head, slamming me face first into the stone cold marble. Blood spattered everywhere, I was choking on the warm crimson dripping down my throat. Afraid and confused; I felt his reiatsu rising sky high.

'Nnoitra... Kuhuh...'

No words would come out properly, my jaw grinding painfully and shifting out of place. Even coughing was so agonising I felt faint.

Nnoitra lifted my head again, letting me catch a glimpse of the think pool of blood forming on the tiled floor below. I could barely breathe, after being winded by the harsh blow to the chest as I hit the floor.

'You think ya can just fuck any guy ya want? You think I didn't hear you in Szayel's room earlier? You're fuckin' wrong!'

He applied even more force this time, plunging my head into the blood once again.

I felt weak, but knew that if I didn't explain soon, Nnoitra would probably kill me in his fit of rage.

Gathering all the strength in my body, I swung round and grabbed Nnoitra's arm, twisting it away from my head. As I pushed his hand away, I skidded across the floor in the opposite direction, lifting my right arm. Almost as quick as light, I flicked my fist open and shot a single blast of cero at Nnoitra's stomach. Being so weak and only half-conscious the cero didn't quite go where I wanted it to. Instead of it going straight, the lime green bolt bounced off the walls and collided with Nnoitra's high-hooded uniform, scorching a huge hole in it.

Nnoitra stood still, a grumpy frown on his face and low, frustrated brows.

He stared at me as I collapsed in a heap on the floor. Slowly, Nnoitra swaggered over to my bruised and battered body, avoiding the large sticky puddle of blood.

'What. The. Fuck?'

Nnoitra took a handful of my orangey-red hair and yanked me to my feet. He could see I was just going to fall over again, so he hauled me over his shoulder and began walking back to his room.

He knew full well I was in no condition for what he wanted from me. But he could also see that I was trying to say something. So, amazingly, he decided to listen.

The whole way back to Nnoitra's room, I was mumbling something, trying desperately to explain myself.

'Nnoi...Nn...Nnoitra-sama...'

'Hey. Shut up.'

When we arrived at his room, he laid me on his sofa and sat cross-legged beside me.

'I'm waiting. Tell me, slut, why ya think it's alright to go fuck someone else when I'm here waitin' for ya, huh? Tell me that.'

Blood dribbled into my eyes. Wincing as they began to burn, I answered him with my eyes snapped shut.

'P...Pregnancy test... for me. Szayel. Made pregnancy test...'

Nnoitra's eyes shot open, and he stood up so fast his head spun.

'Pregnant? No... Shit! No! Don't tell me I've got you fucking pregnant!'

I opened my mouth to give him the answer... but the blood loss took the toll and I passed out... leaving Nnoitra on edge.

His deep indigo eyes focused on my bare and bloodied stomach. Was there something in there? Something that he had co-created?

_'I... I can't be a father. No fucking way! I'd kill it, I know I would. But what do I do if I've got her __**pregnant**_**...**?'


	13. Scandal

Opening my eyes, I turned to the side... and was stunned to see Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. They weren't doing anything... just sitting there. Nnoitra was scowling at something and muttering swearwords under his breath. Ulquiorra sat slightly turned away from us, staring at a clock on the wall. It was basically all I could hear, bar the swearing from Nnoitra.

'Um... Ulquiorra-sama? Nnoitra-sama? What's going on?'

When they both realised I'd woken up, they stood up and looked at each other, then at me. Nnoitra offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet.

'Something... someone has told Aizen about us.'

Nnoitra looked strangely worried. I'd never seen him worried before. He was still holding onto my hand, even though I was already standing up.

_Is it just me... or is his hand shaking?_

Ulquiorra turned to face me again. He had a poker face on; totally emotionless on the outside, but his eyes looked troubled.

'Who? Who told him about us?'

'Loly and Menoly. It seems that they...'

Ulquiorra tailed off.

Feeling brave, I reached out and grabbed his shoulder as he tried to walk off.

'It seems that they what?'

He shook my hand off his shoulder, appearing to be agitated.

'It seems... that they overheard my conversation with Szayel a few days ago. They decided to tell Aizen-sama.'

Nnoitra burst into a fit of rage, swinging his fist out towards Ulquiorra's unprotected face, screaming at him.

'You stupid fuckin' bastard! What right do _you_ have to tell other people about what I do in MY spare time!? I'll fuckin' kill you!'

Nnoitra pushed me back down onto the sofa, urging me to keep back as he knew it could get messy. Well. Only if Ulquiorra responded, that is.

However Ulquiorra did _not_ respond violently, simply raising his arm to block the punch. He did this a few more times, looking almost bored with the lack of effort needed to block Nnoitra's attacks.

'The fuck are ya doin!? Aren't ya gonna fight back, pussy?'

'There is no time for that. Aizen-sama needs to see you. Both of you.'

'W...What the fuck for?'

'Don't ask me.'

For a second, Nnoitra stood there, fist mid-air from hitting Ulquiorra. It was me who took the first steps, waiting for Ulquiorra to carry on and lead us to Aizen.

'Wait... we can't seriously go to this thing.'

Nnoitra still hadn't moved; it was obvious he had some sort of fear of Aizen. Then again, who wouldn't? He was an unpredictable man, with weird ideas up his sleeve... someone you couldn't trust. It spooked me out the way he just seemed to sit on that chair and smirk for eternity, barely moving an inch apart from meetings and drinking tea.

I tugged gently on Nnoitra's hand.

'We've gotta go, Nnoitra-sama. You know we've gotta go, we haven't got any other choice!'

Ulquiorra hadn't stopped walking, and by now, he was halfway down the long white corridor. When he realised they weren't behind him, he stopped, leaning casually against the wall and staring at us with an irritated look.

Finally, we appeared, and Ulquiorra began walking again.

Nnoitra walked slowly and cautiously behind me, whose steps were long and confident. I was actually surprising myself with my boldness. After the complete useless wreck I'd been the last few weeks, how is it that when facing my own possible _death,_ I wasn't afraid?

All three of us snaking down the never-ending hallways, turning right and left off into little corridors, then into bigger ones again.

Nnoitra moaned it was taking too long.

'How the hell d'ya remember how ta' get ta' Aizen's place, huh?'

Ulquiorra stopped, and turned round to face him.

'I use my _brain_, Nnoitra.'

Nnoitra did a double take... did Ulquiorra just make a sarcastic statement?

Ulquiorra carried on walking, pushing open a pair of huge white doors opening out onto a vast hall. He walked over the sky-blue tiles, dodging through the various pillars, hands in pockets.

Nnoitra and I stopped at the doors, waiting for some sort of confirmation that we were allowed to enter. I heard Ulquiorra's melancholy voice call to Aizen.

'Aizen-sama. I have brought both Nnoitra Jiruga and Adoriana Hertz to you.'

'Bring them in.'

'Yes sir.'


	14. Tela Cero

Ulquiorra appeared from behind one of the pillars, staring at us with a disgusted look. He didn't need to say anything. We knew it meant 'come'.

I strolled in, trying to cover the fear that was creeping up inside my stomach. Nnoitra had my back as far as I could tell; I could feel the warmth of his body closely behind my own.

Where Ulquiorra had stopped, we stopped. I felt lowly and unworthy of being around such powerful people, and decided it would be best if I knelt at the foot of where Aizen was sitting.

"Aizen-sama... you wanted to see us, sir."

Nnoitra said nothing. I didn't want to look at him; I knew we were in enough trouble as it was for too much 'contact'. Aizen put his mug of tea down and propped himself on his right fist in his usual pose.

"I have heard rumours... that you two are very intimate together. Is this so?"

I stayed kneeling, and raised my head to answer truthfully. However Nnoitra made his debut comment before any words could leave my quivering lips.

"And if we are? What happens then?"

It surprised me how rudely Nnoitra spoke to his superiors. How come Aizen hadn't killed him by now?

Aizen smiled, and turned his head to the left.

"Dorioto! Come."

A tall Arrancar woman came sauntering through the pillars, long blonde hair and blue eyes... your typical bitch. Her gigantic breasts wobbled as she walked towards me, acting as if she owned the show.

"Yes, Aizen-sama? Is this the one?"

"Yes, Dorioto. Do as I told you."

Nnoitra stepped in front of Dorioto just as she raised her fist to hit me.

"Hey, Aizen-sama! Just what are ya' plannin' to do with my Fraccion?"

Dorioto spoke.

"You see, Spoony, if I beat her, I win and she dies. If she beats me... ha. It's a waste of time even explaining, since that is not even an option. Come, Adoriana. See what you can do!"

She didn't even give me enough time to draw my sword, smashing her own down on my shoulder with such incredible speed. From my shoulder, a fountain of warm, crimson blood came spurting out, causing me to scream out in pain.

"Hey! Have some manners, bitch!"

I screamed at her, using my right hand to draw my sword.

"I don't need to use manners with such a low-life slut like you, Adoriana."

She swung at me with her sword, missing by a few millimetres.

"Tch!"

I pivoted round on my heel, bringing down my own sword heavily only to hit the floor. Dorioto was fast. So fast I could hardly counter her attacks. I was being cut from every possible angle, too perplexed by her movements to actually hit her. I felt stupid; swinging my sword around everywhere. I had never been that good with it like this. There was no way I was going into my released form for someone as low as Dorioto. However, I still had my cero...

"God, you are slow!"

I looked round just in time to see the blade of her sword flicker in front of my eyes... too late.

"Nyaaaaa!!"

The sounds of my shrieks of agony filled the room, and both Ulquiorra and Nnoitra took a step forward toward me.

"Aizen-sama! She'll be killed..."

Nnoitra seemed slightly worried. Aizen didn't reply. He didn't even look at us. I lay there against the wall, blood pouring from a deep wound on the right side of my chest. My shoulder hadn't healed yet, and so blood seeped from there too, let alone the other minor wounds on my body. I tried and failed to move away from the wall. Legs were numb, arms were numb... I was numb. How could I be Nnoitra's Fraccion with such a stupidly petite amount of power? My only chance to survive would be to muster all my strength and shoot a Cero. My own Cero. Tela Cero.

Dorioto came spinning at me, sword outstretched ready to pierce through me at any second. Just as I was about to shoot... both Ulquiorra and Nnoitra sonioed in front of Dorioto, stopping her from injuring me.

"N...Nnoitra-sama! Ulquiorra-sama! Please, move! My cero... I can't hold it much longer!!!"

"Aizen-sama... surely Adoriana has learnt her lesson!"

Nnoitra screamed up at the statue that was Aizen. He didn't move, just opening his mouth wide enough to say:  
"Dorioto. Carry on."

I screamed in agony; the Cero was draining way too much power, and I had to shoot soon or I'd pass out, leaving me open to a fatal attack from Dorioto.

"MOVE!"

Nnoitra Sonidoed out of my way, recognising that it was a strong shot. However Ulquiorra stood his grounds. I wasn't sure who he was stopping; me or Dorioto.

"What the fuck are ya' doin', Ulquiorra? Move outta the fuckin' way or ya' gonna get shot, idiot."

I couldn't hold it any longer... the cero was making my vision blurry.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Thrusting my hands forward a little, the Tela Cero beamed in an unbroken streak, making an unfortunate beeline for Ulquiorra's head. My heart jumped inside my chest- my cero wasn't strong enough to kill him but it would surely create some damage. If it hit him, there was no doubt that I would be killed by him anyway. Even though it wasn't exactly my fault.

"_Please... don't get hurt..."_

Boom.

Ulquiorra was gone, not hit, not hurt. He stood, the glint in his eyes flaring as he stared at my useless pathetic body bleeding on the floor. My vision was so dim now that I could barely see my opponent. I lifted my head just enough to see Dorioto get hit, the cero puncturing the skin on her stomach, and then burning right through, leaving a disgusting hole right through it. I could see the pillars on the other side of her. The glow in her eyes dimmed out, and as she fell backwards onto the marble floor, her blue eyes spat fire at me.

"...Slut...!"

It was over. Dorioto lay bleeding on the floor, already dead. I felt slightly relieved that I didn't have to deal with her anymore... however, I was in agony myself. I couldn't move my body, if I did, blood would spurt out from wounds all over.

Aizen leaned back in his chair and took another gulp of his tea.

"Well played, Adoriana. Nnoitra. Take her."

I heard Ulquiorra sigh from the other side of the hall, and then felt Nnoitra's arms wrap around me.

"Nnoi...tra-sama."

"Shut up, stupid."

The pain of being moved was too much for my meagre little body to take. The last thing I saw was Nnoitra's eyes looking deeply and worriedly into my own... and then darkness.


	15. Dissapointment?

_Whoops. I kinda forgot to write this little Italic_y _bit here for a while. Oh well. So many ideas in my head!!! I'm slightly bummed because there is no Bleach manga out next week due to Golden Week in Japan. Ahh, maybe we should give Kubo a week off XD _

_No week of for me though. Type type type. Here is chapter 15!! Enjoy!!_

_-----------------------_

**Chapter 15- Dissapointment...?**

I woke up, coughing and spluttering all over myself. Blood.

"Ugh... ow."

Using the back of my hand I gently wiped my chin and lips; I didn't want the blood drying there. Trying to stand was futile; I had the willpower but my feeble legs didn't have the strength. At this rate, I felt as if I was going to end up like I had the last time I was beaten up this badly. At least this time I had won.

"My little slut bitch is getting stronger, huh?"

I moaned and fell backwards onto the pillow again as Nnoitra entered the room. He was holding a glass containing some odd blue liquid.

"Drink this."

He put one hand on my jaw, trying to pull it open and slip the liquid in. I squirmed away, making stupid little noises like a baby animal.

"Oh come on Adoriana, it's just some hokie pokie potion crap Szayel mixed up. It's ta' make ya' less flimsy... look at ya! You can't even speak you stupid cow... gah. Just drink it. Ulquiorra gave Szayel specific orders to make this shit so ya' better drink it or who knows what that emo bitch will do."

As I parted my lips a little to let the liquid in, I thought... Ulquiorra? Gave orders for someone to make me better? That can't be right. It must have come from Aizen or someone.

The liquid burnt my throat as it flowed down it; but I tried my hardest not to make any noise. I didn't want to annoy Nnoitra anymore. It was obvious I was in his room, meaning he had the task of taking care of me.

A little bit of blue dribbled out of my mouth and down my chin, dripping down onto my chest.

"You really are completely retarded aren't ya? Can't even swallow eh? Lemme clean you up..."

Nnoitra stuck his tongue out and licked in-between my breasts, up my neck and then demanded entry to my mouth. I was too weak to refuse, and he pressed his lips against mine quite forcefully.

"Ya' know it's gonna fuck me up you bein' like this. I can't get nothing' outta you in this state, can I?"

I shut my eyelids, relieved that Nnoitra wasn't going to do me whilst I was like this. Just having his mouth on mine was painful enough. I must have hit my head pretty hard on that damn wall. My head was throbbing, limbs aching and my breathing was messed up; taking random huge breaths or taking tiny breaths really quickly like I was asthmatic.

"Ouu~chh!"

The mixture Nnoitra had given me had hit my stomach, and I felt it practically explode inside of me.

"Ahh. I give up, stay here ya' little invalid. Get better soon... I need ya' workin' properly to get the best outta ya'!"

Nnoitra suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder as I pulled the little blanket over myself. His eyes were on my stomach again, although the blanket was covering it. I guess he thought I was sleeping, because he backtracked and sat on the coffee table, staring at me and hardly moving a bit. My eyes were shut, feigning sleep. Feeling his eyes on me, I went to turn over and accidentally shook the blanket off. Nnoitra bent down and picked it up, but hesitated to put it back on. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my stomach. My eyes shot open and caught him looking blank faced at it, eyebrows furrowed and little beads of sweat on his face.

"W… what are you doing?"

He didn't move his hand, but shifted his eyes to look at me.

"Hey. You really pregnant? Is that even possible?"

Oh God. I never told him the results, did I? I wondered how he felt about it; he didn't look particularly pissed like I had expected him to.

_Don't tell me he wants to be a father!?_

"Nnoitra. Szayel did the test… the results were negative. There's nothing in there but blood and guts."

He took a deep breath and stroked my stomach softly with his hand, staring at the blank wall behind the sofa.

"Fine. Now shu'up and sleep."

Was that it? No 'thank goodness' or anything? Urgh. I was too tired to care, falling into a deep sleep as Nnoitra placed the blanket back over me and walking out of the room.


	16. Children Nnoitra's POV

_Woo, a little bit in Nnoitra's point of view! Just a little bit though, or else my tongue would turn black with all the swearing. Enjoy!_

_-----------------------_

**Chapter 16 (or 15a... w/e)- Children**

Hn. Stupid bitch; had me thinkin' I was gonna be a father n' all that shit. Not that I wanted to be one, I fuckin' hate kids. Especially after the whole fuckin' Neliel episode*.

I mean, seriously. I'd just kill it anyway, have you _seen_ the way I treat Adoriana? Or anyone. She doesn't even have to piss me off, I'll just blow up in her face and start beatin' her. Ah well, that's what she's for, right? Stress relief of summit. Plus, she looks fuckin' hot when she's all bleedin' and shit.

Still. What in the name of fuck would I've done if she _was_ pregnant!? Urgh. All I can say is, I was hopin' it was a boy. Cos girls piss me off so fuckin' much, always moanin' and whinin', cryin' at random shit that ain't even sad. If I had a boy, I could always teach him how to fight and how to speak. Heh, I'd just make him a mini-me. Hn… the fuck would this kid look like anyway? Geugh… weird. Long orange hair? Short black hair? Oh I don't know. Don't give a shit anyway, cos there ain't gonna be no fuckin' kid and there never was.

I ain't disappointed, if that's what ya thinkin'. I'm just thinkin' about it, cos I ain't gonna be usin' none of that 'protection' shit they have in the real world so I guess it's still possible.

Shit! I'm so fuckin' horny, and Adoriana's still half out of it! Gah, I gotta do summit about that, right. Now.

--------------------------

**_A/N:_**_ If you aren't familiar with the whole Nnoitra and Neliel thing, then... I don't know what to suggest. Either read the bleach manga_


	17. I've got it

_Dum dee dum. Is it wierd that I upload so often??? Please tell me if the constant STORY UPDATED!!! emails are getting on your nerves! Oh and also, if anyone would like to see what Adoriana Hertz looks like, I'll post a link to a picture of her in the next chapter. 8D Enjoy!!!!_

_----------------------------_

**Chapter 17- I've got it**

Dorioto had got me good. I was worse now than I had been after Nnoitra had punished me for loosing against someone a few months ago. At least now I was back in my own dingy little room. Nnoitra came every day in the hope that I'd got some libido back.

"You up for anythin' yet?"

"I still can't roll over; there is no way I'm doing anything with you yet."

"Fuck sake! I'm fed up! I'm fuckin bored outta ma head! What the hell am I meant to do now, just walk around all day? There ain't anyone to kill, there ain't anyone to fuck... when are ya gonna be better huh!?"

I was getting annoyed with him too. Every day, he'd come in expecting to do me, always ranting on about how horny he was and everything. What did he expect me to do about it?

"Oh for Gods' sake Nnoitra! It's only been a few weeks; can't you hold it in that long? If you want sex so badly, there are plenty of Arrancar sluts out there to fuck! Go and get another whore. I'm tired."

I scowled a little at the sting in the back of my throat, ruffled my hair about and pulled the duvet over my body again, shutting my eyes so I couldn't see Nnoitra anymore. I wanted to shut him out completely; he was driving me insane.

From what I could hear, Nnoitra hadn't moved from beside my bed. But without warning, I was whisked out of my 'bed' and flung over his shoulder. I felt a wound on my stomach open up again.

"Nnoitra-sama! Put me down! I'll die if you don't let me rest! Nnoitra... Nnoitra-sama!!!!"

He completely ignored me, walking out of my room and down the corridors. I could see the little drops of blood that had come from the wound on the floor behind Nnoitra as he strode down the freezing cold corridor.

"Nnoitra-sama please. Let me go."

"Shut up. You are always tellin' me what to do; you ain't got no authority to be doin' that! So just shut the fuck up and listen to me will ya!?"

I knew I was completely defeated already; any objections I made would be effortlessly overruled. So I flopped against his back and decided to listen to him.

"You tell me to go and find another woman to fuck right? The thing is, I already _did_ that. I've probably done 'em all. But they are all missin' somethin' that you've got. The screamin'."

I raised an un-seen eyebrow and propped myself up on his shoulder, looking at his profile.

"Screaming? Like when I get stabbed?"

Nnoitra looked at me as if I were deranged.

"No, ya' stupid twit. God, when I get inside of you, you just scream! You're so noisy, ya' send all these little shivers up ma' spine. Your lips tremble at anythin', just one touch and you're wet. You know how to do it, you're a fuckin' pro. I can see behind your little innocent act ya' know. Even if it's genuine, you got some good shit goin' on there."

I'm a pro? What innocent act? I didn't know, but what I did know is that Nnoitra obviously didn't _want_ to fuck anyone else. I know it's not as deep as love or anything, but he knows what he wants... and basically, I've got it. I don't know how or why but I've got it.

"So... where are you taking me?"

"Szayel's room. He's gotta have some weird magical shit to fix you, right?"

I sighed. I really didn't feel like being a test subject, especially since half my blood had already poured out on the way down. I was too busy sighing and tutting to realise that I was already in Szayel's room and Nnoitra was chatting to him.

"...got anything I can give her then? C'mon, ya' gotta have. I'm fuckin' desperate here."

Szayel ponced around his lab, picking up various bottles and beakers of strangely coloured substances and heating them up or freezing them etcetera.

"Hmm. Let me see what I've got, shall we?"


	18. Health food

_Hey, in chapter 16 I said about Neliel? If you want to know what the hell that was all about (for people who... haven't read/ watched bleach. then again, why would you be reading this if you didnt? Oh well, just incase: .com/Bleach/294/12/ read it. You'll get it then. Kind of.)._

_Anyway, here is chapter 18... Szayel again!!_

_---------------------------------_

**Chapter 18- Health food**

"I... I am not eating that!"

The words came out dryly, scratching at my throat as they passed out of my lips.

"You'll do what I fuckin' want ya' to do. Eat it!"

I flinched away from the little glowing ball that was Szayel's Fraccion. I found it utterly disturbing that Szayel wanted me to eat them; the little fat men/ women that came bouncing in just a few seconds ago.

The hand clutching the luminous ball thrust forward so it was squished against my lips. I cowered further back; snuggling myself into Nnoitra's chest.

"H...hey! Geroff, I'm not a bloody pillow. Eat the frickin' thing already, I'm gettin' _bored_."

I knew I didn't have much choice in the matter. I could carry on withdrawing from the glowing ball of Fraccion, but in the end Nnoitra would get pissed and shove me into it head first or something.

"...urgh."

Like a curious cat, I stuck my head forward a little and then took a huge mouthful, little bits dripping off my chin and onto Nnoitra's lap where I sat.

"Don't spill it all over me! For shit's sake..."

Munch munch munch.

"And shut up whilst eating that. You sound like... me."

Munch munch munch.

It was like water... a hot ball of solid water. I wanted to throw up; it was foul. Cupping my hands over my mouth and smacking my lips shut was all I could do to stop myself from spitting it up; I was already gagging like crazy. My hands were in front of my face, waving madly to stop anymore of that ball of putridity entering my mouth.

"No more, no more!"

Nnoitra lifted his hand and grabbed my wrist, yanking my arm back and shoving me into a head lock.

"Eat it! For god's sake, eat it!"

Through my narrowed eyes I could see Szayel snickering in the background, leaning back on his desk.

Stupid Szayel. Trust him to create something that tastes like total shit.

After a few minutes of being force-fed, I felt a surge of heat whirling in my toes and fingers, which slowly made its way along my limbs and burst into a lime green glow when it reached my hollow hole.

"Damn it's hot!"

I clenched my fists and covered my face with them, sitting in a tight ball on Nnoitra's lap. It wasn't that it hurt, it just felt... odd and uncomfortable. I hadn't felt that healthy in a long time anyway, it was almost a foreign feeling to my body.

Nnoitra was already exited; I could feel him getting hard below me, his grip getting tighter and tighter around my waist and neck.

"Nnoitra-sama! You're going to choke me to death. Get off!"

He elbowed me off his lap and took my wrist again, this time squeezing it violently. He wrenched me along with him as he almost ran out of Szayel's lab, turning momentarily to thank him.

"Thanks, s'later."

I knew what was coming next; I didn't even need to think twice. Screeching along the floor behind Nnoitra, I sighed heavily and prepared myself for the roughest evening of my life.

---------------

**_A/N- _**_1) okay... so the next chapter is pretty intense and nasty. So prepare yourselves._

_2) I had such an urge to put 'omnomnomnom' in this chapter, instead of munch munch munch. But that isn't normal English, is it T_T_


	19. Green eyes

_Fuuu~ last chapter was pre-tty intense... sorry for any mental scarring that has occured to my wonderful readers :) Yay; Ulquiorra returns. I just love Ulquiorra. Don't you?_

_Chapter 19 everyone... enjoy ^^_

_----------------------_

**Chapter 19- Green eyes**

"You dead?"

My eyes shot open, my vision was blurred and my lungs were on fire... but I felt the need to escape. I rubbed my eyes fiercely with my arm, and stood up shakily. I didn't want to be near him, that sick perverted sex-mad freak. Reversing out of the room, my mouth was dry and no words would come out. I just wanted to say how much I hated him.

"Hey. Where the fuck d'ya think you're goin'? Hey! Come back!!"

No. No way was I going back into his beastly grip. Grabbing my hakama and one piece of my top, I sonidoed out of the Quinta's room. When I was far away enough, I stopped in the archway of a smaller darker corridor to slip my clothes back on. My legs were stained with blood. The fact that the blood was no longer wet made me wonder how long I actually passed out for. What did he do to me whilst I was unconscious?

I leant against the cool marble arch, putting a hand over my face to stop anyone passing by to see the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. What Nnoitra said about me was totally true; I never saw other arrancar crying. So why did I always cry? Why did I always get afraid?

Because I was weak and I knew it.

"Please refrain from lingering in the corridors, Adoriana."

Parting my fingers to see who was speaking, I didn't even realise the reiatsu flickering silently near to me.

"Ulquiorra-sama."

My head was down purposely so he couldnt see my weakness. But trying to hide it was basically futile. Besides, Ulquiorra could see everything, right?

"I'm surprised such a weak arrancar such as yourself is still a Fraccion, you cannot even hide your emotions. How useless."

What was it with men? Why was it all about hiding your feelings and crap?

"Well if I hid my emotions for too long, I'd end up looking like you."

I immediately wished I hadn't said it, I remembered what Nnoitra had said happened to Isadora when she once did something to Ulquiorra he didn't like. But I stood firm, realising that if he was going to hurt me, there was no escaping it. Before I could even blink, he was right in front of my face, his forest green eyes piercing through my own and right into my mind. They were so still it was hypnotizing.

"What did you say?"

His voice was so monotone, that it didn't even sound like a question. Not wanting to look any weaker though, I answered his question, but with a lie.

"I said: If I hid my emotions long enough, would I be as strong as you?"

His eyes widened a little, which made him look less angry and put me at ease.

"That is not what you said. And how would I know if you would be as strong as me. You have power. You just don't know how to use it."

And with that, he was gone. Out of sight, out of mind was certainly not an option for me at this stage. I wanted to know what he meant by his last sentence. That I had power. If he knew I had power, could he show me how to use it? _Would_ he show me how to use it? I had to find a way to persuade him. For now, Nnoitra took a back seat and Ulquiorra climbed into the front... finding my power was much more important that worrying about my lack of it.


	20. Secrets

_Comment if you love Ulquiorra! Woo! Anway, It can be really difficult to write as Ulquiorra sometimes... I really don't want to make him seem too OOC. Enjoy chapter 20 everyone :D_

_--------------_

**Chapter 20- Secrets**

It was getting harder and harder to breath. Grabbing at the doorknob, my hands slipped; clammy with sweat. The reiatsu flowing from the room I was about to enter was so ridiculously strong I could hardly bare to stand straight.

"_This reiatsu... Ulquiorra is in."_

I was worried sick; how would Ulquiorra react if I knocked on his door? What if he was busy? And most importantly, would he help me achieve my ultimate goal; to find my strength? Probably not, but I didn't really have much to lose. I mean, I was already being practically raped by my own superior, and I couldn't fight properly without almost getting killed myself. Whatever punishment Ulquiorra would deal out wouldn't change me at all; I'd just be in pain again as usual.

Raising my right hand, it jittered about with nerves. Could I do this? I had to. I tapped lightly on the door with my knuckles; half hoping Ulquiorra wouldn't hear anything. However, I heard a muffled answer from behind the door.

"Who... is it?"

The reiatsu dropped rather drastically, putting me at ease... or rather, more at ease than I had been a few seconds ago. My resolute was in my head and in my heart; I knew I had to be courageous here. Parting my lips slightly, I answered Ulquiorra with a strong solid voice.

"Ulquiorra-sama, its Adoriana Hertz. Could I... ask you a question, er, sir?"

There was a long silence.

_Oh no. He's going to ignore me now. How embarrassing... should I walk away?_

"Come in."

Ahh. He replied so quietly I hardly heard him at all. Twisting the doorknob, I stepped in, legs shaking and blood so hot I could explode.

I couldnt quite make out what he was doing, he was bent over a desk at the back of the dimly lit room. I stood there quietly for a while, trying to compose myself. Ulquiorra stood up straight and stared straight at me. I could only see emerald green, the light from behind me causing little sparks to dance around in his eyes. Ulquiorra's eyes were certainly ones of beauty, unlike most arrancar. His glare was so deep it was as if he was looking past my eyes and into my brain, reading my innermost thoughts, some that even I didn't understand.

"Are you going to ask the question... or are you just going to stand there? I am busy, please hurry up."

Reality flickered in my brain, bringing me back down from the clouds and thump back into the room where I stood in a straight line to Ulquiorra. He was now standing only a few feet away from me, and I realised he wasn't as small as he looked.

"Ah... Ulquiorra-sama, earlier on you said something about me having power? How... how can you tell that? And if you know it, do you also know what could help me to coax this so-called power out, since I seem to be such a weak and useless being."

He sighed almost silently and gently placed the paperwork in his hand down on the coffee table next to him.

"Do you remember your battle a few years ago...?"

He stopped mid-sentence, running his hand through his glossy black spikes of hair.

"No... You wouldn't remember."

Clenching my fists I took a few steps closer to him.

"Wouldn't remember... wouldn't remember what?"

Ulquiorra stood silently in the shadows, not moving an inch nor saying anything. His muteness started to irritate me. I was asking him a simple question and he still couldnt answer me, what the hell was his problem? I moved my fist so it was almost touching his chest... some kind of stupid useless threat I guess.

"Ulquiorra-sama! Please, tell me what on earth you are talking about!"

He raised his own hand and placed it gently against my fist. Looking down at our feet, they were so close our toes were almost touching. I felt my cheeks blush violently, feeling Ulquiorra's hands on mine.

"I am sworn to secrecy. Telling you would only result in disaster."

His head suddenly jolted up a little, looking distracted. I watched, mesmerized as his emerald eyes flickered and shimmered... he looked totally phased out.

"Ul... Ulquiorra-sama?"

He blinked once and looked down at me.

"Nnoitra is looking for you. I just received a message from him... you should go."

My heart started to race inside my chest again. I didn't want to see Nnoitra, and the fact he was 'looking for me' made me feel terrified. What on earth would he do to me when he found me? I had run away from him, gone against his orders. Damn!

"I don't want to go and find him!"

I blurted out stupidly. My mind had been wandering off somewhere else, I didn't realise that I had actually shouted at the Cuatro.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to shout. I'll go now, um... thank you for speaking with me sir."

Even if he hadn't answered my question, he had actually taken the time to speak to me. Scurrying down the various corridors, I finally arrived at my destination. My own room. When I opened the door, there was someone unexpected standing inside, waiting for me.


	21. Unlikley saviour

_This is the longest chapter I've written. Just some random information. Chapter 21 everyone! Enjoy (I write enjoy **way** too much...T_T'')_

_----------------------------------_

**Chapter 21- Unlikley Saviour**

"Where have you been? Nnoitra-sama has been looking for you... you must stay here until he returns."

I shot a glare over at the figure leaning on my wall.

"Shut up, Tesla."

He sighed and walked over to me, where I was clinging to the door and only peering in to my room.

"Who gave you permission to barge into my room? I'd appreciate it if you'd _get lost_."

Tesla tutted annoyingly and grabbed my wrist, twisting it behind my back and holding me in a locked position.

"H... hey! Tesla, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm under Nnoitra-sama's orders to restrain you from taking flight again. You should know by now that you do what he says. Or you get punished."

I tried desperately to elbow him in the stomach and make my escape, but I was the wrong way round to really make a fuss. After a while, I gave up, slumping backwards into his arms.

"Tesla... do you even know _why_ I ran away from Nnoitra-sama earlier? Because I really don't think you should be judging me unless you do."

I felt I could possibly confide in Tesla, as he was my fellow Fraccion. He was a quiet one at that, kept himself to himself. He had a strong and almost obsessive desire to serve Nnoitra. We had been quite good friends a while ago, but ever since I had gotten... close... with Nnoitra, we had grown apart. For some reason, today he was being particularly irritating.

"It doesn't matter what he did, Adoriana. The fact is, he is our superior and we must do whatever he tells us to do... no matter what that may be."

"You are wrong! If Nnoitra-sama told us to murder Aizen-sama, would we have to do that!? Stop being so naive."

Tesla shook me again, holding me against the wall.

"Don't be acrimonious. You know what I mean, Adoriana."

Sighing, I decided to just wait and see what Nnoitra had in store for me. There was a long awkward silence while we just stood against the wall, waiting. Tesla eventually cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Ahem... what did Nnoitra-sama actually do to you, Adoriana?"

"Oh, so you want to hear now do you? Well, alright I'll tell you..."

My sentence was cut short by a low snickering coming from the door.

"So ya were gunna tell little Tesla about our fun this mornin', were ya?"

Silence.

"Hnn. Tesla, let go. Go and wait outside... I gotta have a lil' chat with slutty bitch here."

No. No! I couldnt let anything happen again like earlier on... It'll be even worse!

"Nnoitra-sama please... he can stay..."

A hand came racing towards my head, trapping me against the wall yet again. I was like a helpless little fly; wings plucked off mercilessly, cupped in a heartless child's hands... just waiting to be crushed.

Silent whimpers were all that could be heard as Tesla dubiously slipped out of the room, leaving myself and Nnoitra standing in the murky dull that was my room.

"You think you can jus' run off anywhere ya' fuckin' like. I told ya' to stop; an' ya' just kept goin'! Where dya' go huh? Tell me that. Were the fuck did you run off to, cos' I was lookin' for ya for fuckin' ages and I couldn't find ya' fuckin' anywhere!!"

A lump presented itself in my throat. Swallowing slowly and loudly, I answered his question, if not a little vaguely.

"I... I went to see someone."

Nnoitra laid a fingernail on my stomach, and then scored a straight, thin line down to my hips. Little beads of crimson were gliding silently down my stomach and soaking into my creased white hakama.

"Strike one bitch. Not a good enough answer. You better elaborate on that; three strikes n' you're in for it."

I was now shaking with fear... what will he do when I tell him I was with Ulquiorra? I had no other option but to tell the truth.

"Ulquiorra-sama... I went to see Ulquiorra-sama, just to ask hi..."

Nnoitra grazed another line on my body, grinning like a madman.

"Did ya' fuck him? I always said it was about time he got laid... but not by you."

My eyes shot open, realising that if Nnoitra thought I'd slept with Ulquiorra, he would no doubt go off in pursuit to fight him. I didn't need to be causing any more trouble for Ulquiorra, even though he could probably own Nnoitra in three seconds flat. Not after he gave his time to speak to me earlier.

"N...no! No, Nnoitra-sama. I did not sleep with him; nor was there _any_ interaction of that sort. I simply went to ask a question, which was... if he would tell me how to get power."

Nnoitra's grin dropped into a disgusted frown.

"Why the fuck did ya go to that emo clown for advice!? I'm ya fuckin' superior, right!? You got a question, you ask ME, not anyone else!"

He shook me so hard my head started to ache and my eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"D'ya understand me, whore!?"

"Y...yes."

"Yes _what_!?"

"Yes sir!"

He smirked again. His blood coated finger made its way up to the area under my chin, then his whole hand hooked my jaw and wrenched my face towards his own.

"Hey... I didn't get ta finish what I started this mornin'... your blood smells good enough to fuckin' eat."

Oh no... Not again. My pathetic little body couldn't deal with that twice in one day.

"You gotta be a good girl now... 'cos you been naughty this mornin' so I gotta punish ya' little ass... lay down for me... c'mon..."

His breathing was already getting patchy, and the only contact so far was his half-erect cock* rubbing against my thigh as he took me down.

"Nnoitra-sama, could we do this tomorrow... I'm tired..."

"No."

"Stop, Stop stop stop!"

"No."

Shit. I really, _really_ didn't want it at all. I had both hands on his chest, pushing him away, but he was far too strong and heavy and had already pulled my hakama up above my head. It was hot and stuffy under his chest, breathing was difficult and I was feeling sick. There wasn't so much pain, but it was more the feeling of being used that made me want to scream and escape.

"Nnoitra-sama! Please,_ get off_! Nnoitra! Nnoitra-sama!"

He was punching me, clawing at me, etching little patterns into my back which perfectly told the story of my misery.

"Oh... Gods... I'm gunna fuck ya' all fuckin' night, I ain't gunna stop not once, I don't care how much ya' hate it... shit! You're so fuckin' hot... shit..."

He didn't mean that. He didn't think I was 'hot'; I was just a real live sex toy for him to play around with. Emotions hit an all time low... I had no escape at all.

Or so I thought.

The door swung open, revealing a small and skinny silhouette standing in my doorway. My cheeks flushed red; whoever this was would be getting a sick view of Nnoitra from the back. Thank God I was covered by him.

Nnoitra stopped, and peered over his shoulder.

"What... the fuck...?"

"Nnoitra. Just what do you think you are doing?"

The hairs on my neck stuck up... it couldnt be. Why would he come here?

…

Ulquiorra?


	22. Submissive

_.ふううう~ Sorry this is a really short chapter... and the constant cliffhangers haha! Oh well. Enjoy... _

------------------------------

**Chapter 22- Submissive**

Mumble mumble.

I couldnt hear much of what Ulquiorra or Nnoitra were saying. Basically, Ulquiorra had literally dragged the half-naked Nnoitra off of me, and shut them both in my kitchen. I believe they were having a 'chat'. Quietly picking up a small glass up from a shelf, I put it up against the wall in an attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was still a little muffled, but I could grasp the gist of what was going on.

"... Adoriana is a submissive woman obviously... dishonour on Espada by taking advantage of that fact..."

I was submissive? Only because I know I don't ever have another choice. And how could someone like Ulquiorra know that? I've only ever spoken to him a few times, and never spent more than five minutes with him.

There was a clang and the sound of Nnoitra getting angry... in other words, shouting. Every word was clear.

"She's _my_ fuckin' Fraccion, I'll do what I fuckin' want with her! She never said no to it anyway, an..."

There was a loud bang... Ulquiorra's reiatsu hit the ceiling. I fell to the floor, clutching a tea towel around my chest since Nnoitra had ripped my own top. The door was ajar, so I crawled over and peeked through. Nnoitra was up against the wall like a cat that's just had its tail trodden on. Ulquiorra was much smaller, but still looked a whole lot more powerful, one fist clenched, and the other tucked away in his pocket as usual.

"You are obviously deaf, Nnoitra Jiruga. If I remember correctly, Adoriana said 'stop' more than three times before I entered the room. She also asked to 'do it' tomorrow. Even _I_ could hear that."

"And like _I_ said, she's MY Fraccion! So go piss someone else off already!"

There was a long silence, and I decided to go sit on the sofa for a while... I felt pretty sick.

After a while, Ulquiorra walked out, closely followed by Nnoitra. They both left my room without even turning to look at me or anything.

I wonder what was said behind those doors...


	23. Tsumarinai

_Ooooh. Even shorter than the last one... hehe, you can't have it all! w'' Enjoy...ish... the title means boring, dull etc._

_---------------------_

**Chapter 23- Tsumarinai***

Bored. And tired. I had to go to the nurse once a week for medication ever since Nnoitra cracked my mask many months ago. It made me tired and restless at the same time; a terrible combination.

_Gah. I guess I could just read a book or something._

Picking out an old dog-eared novel, I flumped down on the sofa and sipped on a glass of water. I swallowed the nasty tablets Kangofu had given me... they tasted like raw fish or something.

The reason I was so bored was because for about three months, I had not spoken to_ anyone_ except Kangofu, and that was only once a week. Ulquiorra had obviously forced Nnoitra into leaving me alone, but I'd at least thought I'd have some paperwork or running around to do.

But there was nothing. No work. No play. Nothing.

_I'm not reading this crap. Maybe I'll go for a walk... I could go for a run in the deserts. Search for some shinigami or something._

I knew there were probably no shinigami in Hueco Mundo at the time. But I could at least persuade myself into thinking there was some point in going to the desert.

------------

**_A/N _**_I refuse to leave the story here; it would be far too boring for you all. I'll add another chapter right away!! :D_


	24. Septima Espada

_Just to let you know, Isadora Demetrios does not belong to me, she is my friends' character who we have both decided to use in this fanfic. Not much... but a few times. :D I never put a disclaimer on this story, did I? Bugger._

_**Bleach does not belong to me, neither do any of the characters in this fanfic (apart from Adoriana Hertz). It all belongs to Kubo Tite. :D**_

_**-----------------------**_

**Chapter 24- Septima Espada**

It was cold outside the walls of Las Noches. Hugging myself, I strode over the vast dunes, looking at the mass of nothingness. Rather relaxing really... but not enough to solve my restless state.

My ears pricked up to the ripping sound of a garganta opening... I span around to see Isadora Demetrios gracefully stride out of it onto the white sands. She looked around... then slumped her shoulders and screwed up her face.

"Aw Dammit. I came out in the wrong place."

My mood lit instantly. I adored Isadora Demetrios, she was cool, calm and collected all the time, and had also _seduced_ a superior Espada, Grimmjow Jegerjaques! My role model, standing right in front of my eyes. I had to say something... anything to let her know how great I thought she was!

"I...Isadora-sama! Isadora-sama... do you need anything?"

What kind of stupid question was that? What could _she_… the Septima Espada, possibly need? She was awesome!

She looked around, a confused look on her face. She obviously couldnt see me; however I was at the bottom of a tall dune, and she was on the top. After a few seconds, she looked down and spotted me running madly up the dune, getting stuck in the sand every now and then.

"Oh, there you are. I thought I could hear something. Nah, I'm alright kid. What the hell are you doing out here anyway? On a mission or something?"

I blushed a little. I must look so stupid; running around in the sand like a child, when I have no reason to be out here at all.

"No. No, I have no reason for being here. I'm just bored, I guess."

Isadora tilted her head on one side, hand on chin. She was so beautiful... I just wanted to be her.

"Bored huh? Yeah, things can get boring around here sometimes. But ya better get back soon; it's my duty to tell Nnoitra that you're out here alone."

Shit.

"Alright. To compromise, you can travel back with me. I'm the Queen of sonido, ya' know."

"Yes I know! I think you are amazing, really I do."

She smiled a smug smile and grabbed my hand, whisking us both back to Las Noches at the speed of light. It was incredible... the crisp cold air blasting my face; if I were Isadora, I would do this _every day_.

Unfortunately, before I knew it, we had arrived at our destination; Las Yawn.

"Thank you for bringing me back, Isadora-sama."

She shrugged and started walking in the direction of Grimmjow's barracks.

"No problem. Nnoitra should be here any second to collect you."

I don't want him to be here any second. Or ever. But I could already sense his reiatsu drawing closer.

Leaning against the wall, I made it so that my fringe covered most of my face, especially my eyes. They are, after all, the window to your soul. I certainly didn't want him getting in there.

P.S How in the name of bugger did she tell him already? Must be some spooky Espada technique I don't know about.


	25. Upon returning

_I hope everyone is still enjoying this fanfic ^^ Enjoy chapter 25!_

_------------------_

**Chapter 25- Upon Returning**

"Why dya have ta' be so naughty all the damn time?"

I remained silent. I was leant on the wall; hands shoved deep in my pockets, and face well hidden. Raising my reiatsu a little, I began preparing myself for some sort of abuse; maybe a punch or kick. However, nothing came. But I didn't let that put me off guard; all muscles were tense, ready to dodge or defend myself. This didn't fare well when Nnoitra reached out to take hold of my arm; I was so focused on deflecting anything he did to me, that I lashed out at his face; nails digging into his cheeks and drawing blood.

"Shit."

Not being able to bring myself to say anything else, I simply went back to leaning on the wall. I felt little warm blobs of blood on my own face where it had spattered, so I lifted my hand and wiped it off, smearing crimson over my lips and then licking them clean.

Nnoitra pawed at his torn face, dabbing the little stains off with the palm of his hand. He leant over my petit body, one hand propping him up, the other hanging limply by his side. His facial expression was neither angry nor sadistically sex-hungry... he seemed almost calm.

"Ya' still mad at me, I get it. But stop teasin' me already; ya' know I like ma' girls dirty."

He took my still bloodied hands out of my mouth, lifting them to his own slightly parted lips.

No. I don't want anything like this; nothing that includes touching or entering bodies. I jerked my hand out of his, severing the connection between us both. I had to let him know... how much I hated him.

His eyes narrowed a little; I couldnt tell if he was feeling indignant or rueful... or a mixture of both.

"Stop bein' so damn tetchy, whore. I only came ta' collect ya. What the fuck you doin' amblin' around out there anyway?"

He started walking off, expecting me to follow. I would, but I wanted him to be a certain distance away from me before I carried on behind him. Once I was sure he was at least ten feet away, I started to trudge along behind him.

"I... don't need you to collect me. I'm perfectly capable of returning to my room without your assistance, Nnoitra-sama."

My tongue burnt at the word 'sama'... it was almost as if I were committing blasphemy against those actually worthy of the suffix. My blood boiled as little ribbons of thought ran through my brain; how could someone as heartless, callous, ruthless and savage be worthy of being called 'sama'!? Even Ulquiorra had the decency to see what was honourable and what was not; he could see how I was being taken advantage of.

Nnoitra didn't even pretend not to hear me. He sonidoed behind me, seizing me from the back and using his spindly arms to hold my own behind my back. Just as I opened my mouth to object, he used his free hand to cover it. It was plain obvious; he was stronger than me and could easily overpower me. But that didn't mean he _had_ to. That was the thing about Nnoitra; he always had to prove he was stronger. Stronger than me, stronger than Ulquiorra (yeah right), stronger than the world. He'd trample anyone who got in his way... or he'd attempt to. His motto would probably be '_win, or die trying'_. How negligent.

"I don't_ care_ if ya' need me or not! The fact is I'm here, and I ain't leavin'! Now move; Ulquiorra's waiting for ya."

Ulquiorra? Again? I weakened my struggle against Nnoitra, totally perplexed at his statement.

"Ulquiorra-sama is waiting? What for?"

He grunted and let go, instead taking my wrist and pulling me along. Admittedly, it was much easier to get along with Nnoitra when you didn't struggle against him. But I wanted to find out what Ulquiorra wanted; so I walked a bit faster.

"I dunno what he wants... probably a fuck or summit."

Urgh. Trust Nnoitra to come up with something absurd like that.

"Well if that's what he wants he ain't gunna get one from you. Your arse is mine."

My arse? Excuse me, but when did I give him ownership of that? Oh well, like I said, it's easier to go along with it. So I did.

"Yes Nnoitra. My butt _is_ yours."


	26. Paperwork

_... I'm too tired to write anything meaningful here... enjoy chapter 26 everyone =w=''_

_----------------------_

**Chapter 26- Paperwork**

"Nnoitra, wait in your room. I will return Adoriana as soon as I have finished talking to her."

Nnoitra grunted and turned to walk away. Just as Ulquiorra opened his mouth to speak, he peeked over his shoulder.

"Ulquiorra... ya better not fuck her. Or I'll have ta kill ya."

My cheeks flushed red; this was an embarrassing situation. I felt lowly enough when I was with Isadora earlier; now I was with Ulquiorra it was like I was an insect. Or an insect's poo.

Ulquiorra sighed silently, taking my hand and whisking me back into my room. His grip wasn't as harsh as I thought it would be; but it was certainly firm. I wasn't going to get away easily. Not that I wanted to; I had the feeling he had something to tell me.

He stopped abruptly after I shut the door, letting go of my hand and facing me as usual.

"Adoriana, I need to ask you a question, which you will be required to answer fully and honestly."

"Yes sir."

Ulquiorra peered over my shoulder and scanned my room. I blushed a little when I remembered how messy I had left my room; magazines strewn all over the chair, pillows all bunched up on the sofa, and a few cups and plates on the table. How embarrassing; he would think I was usually this disorganised.

"Adoriana, you have not completed any of the paperwork sent to you in the past three months. Can you give a valid reason for this?"

I hugged myself tightly; I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Paperwork? Ulquiorra-sama, I have not received any paperwork."

He raised an eyebrow, looking thoughtful.

"I've sent the paperwork to you at the correct times throughout the past three months. Have you misplaced them?"

I shook my head... I really _did not_ understand what he meant.

"Ulquiorra-sama. I swear, I haven't had _any_ paperwork sent to me at all. Surely the papers will have been sent to Nnoitra-sama first?"

He looked straight into my eyes, which slightly intimidated me. His glare was always so strong, so I cowered away a little.

"This paperwork is important. I must speak to Nnoitra now. Thank you for your time, Adoriana."

"W...wait a second! What was this paperwork about exactly? Maybe... maybe I could still complete it?"

As he strolled out of the room, he shook his head a little.

"There are around about three hundred pages to complete. Do you really think you can finish this in three days?"

Ulquiorra didn't allow me to finish my sentence. He was gone before I could even think of what to say. To be honest, I've been so bored over the last few months; I probably could have completed that paperwork in a few minutes.


	27. Marmite

_:D I wrote this whilst eating some marmite toast... it was so delicious! You either love it or you hate it. Enjoy chapter 27 (wow 27 chapters!?!)_

_--------------------_

**Chapter 27- Marmite**

I was sitting at the kitchen table eating toast when I heard Nnoitra sneak into my room. There was 'Marmite' smudged all over my lips... it was the most delicious thing Yammy had stolen from the real world in years. In fact, I'd been sitting there for a whole hour just writing a letter to beg him to get more, whilst I munched away at a multitude of the Marmite toast I had made.

The kitchen was hot, due to the fact that the oven had been on all morning. Not only had I been making thousands of slices of toast in the grill, but I was also roasting a duck (since I was having Kangofu over for dinner after she had cared for me so well).

"What the hell are ya' doin in here crunchin' on that burnt crap? Ya' got shit all round ya' mouth as well."

I scowled at him, licking my lips only a little bit and leaving a big brown stain on the rest of my face, just to piss him off.

"So what are you doing here, Nnoitra-sama?"

Nnoitra walked out of the shadows of the living room and into the bright light of the kitchen, where I sat scribbling words down on paper and struggling to remember the right kanji for specific words. With a deep sigh, he brought his hands up and dumped a huge pile of paper onto the table. He wiped his hands down his slender frame and pulled back the chair opposite me, and took a seat.

"What's all that, Nnoitra-sama?"

It was fun annoying him by calling him 'Nnoitra-sama' every time I said something. He looked up at me through his hair, which was hanging over his face like a waterfall of black ink.

"What the fuck dya think it is?"

I shrugged and pulled a few random sheets from the top of the pile, flicking through them with a confused look on my face. Every piece of paper was filled out and signed already.

"Why did you bring your paperwork here... Nnoitra-sama?"

He took a huge bite out of my toast, and screwed up his face.

"It's _your_ fuckin' paperwork ya' idiot! Urgh, what _is_ this shit!?"

I figured Nnoitra was referring to the marmite toast as he stumbled over to the bin and spat it all out.

"One, that 'shit' is _Marmite_ on toast, also known as _my _lunch. And two, how can this be my paperwork, it's been filled out already."

Nnoitra turned to me, hand still cupped over his mouth.

"I _know_ that. _I_ filled it out for ya'."

What!? Nnoitra did something thoughtful for me!? I nearly fell off my chair with shock. Clutching onto the table, I attempted to say something to Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra-sama! I mean... why... th-thanky..."

Nnoitra cut me off mid-sentence.

"Don't lose ya' bloody head 'bout it. I had no choice; that Emo Clown made me do it, cos I hid it from ya."

Ah. My joy was short lived. Of course Nnoitra hadn't done something considerate for me, I was just his worthless sex-toy, right?

"Oh. Well... thanks."

I stood up and started to clear the plates and un-eaten toast from the table, steering clear of both Nnoitra and the sink. That still brought back nasty memories.

"Is that _it_!? I write up about three fuckin' billion pages of paper and all I get is _well, thanks_!?"

I winched up against the fridge, thoroughly expecting to be immediately punished for my 'lack of gratitude'. However, when I opened my eyes again, Nnoitra was still standing on the other side of the kitchen, leaning coolly against the doorframe.

Despite his distance, I could see the hunger in his eyes... and it wasn't for marmite toast.


	28. Lust

_Yay, finally more smut! Enjoy chapter 28 to the full :D_

_--------------_

**Chapter 28- Lust**

"...Ahh... Nnoitra... Nnnn..."

Little beads of sweat pricked up my skin, making it easier for Nnoitra's hands to slide over my body. He swayed to and fro, each time pushing another moan from my mouth. My own hands were placed firmly on his back, almost as if I were welcoming him into my body.

But... that's what I did, didn't I? I've gone and done it again, been careless with this fragile heart of mine. Every time he looks at me with those eyes full of lust and heat, my heart thumps so damn fast I just lose control of myself. The desire to be fucked senseless is so strong it takes over all logic. Whoever said '_Just listen to your heart' _is basically a moron. It just gets you in trouble with yourself.

Nnoitra slipped his tongue into my mouth... and as usual, I melted into him, persuading myself to make this just as good for him as it was for me.

"You're the best fuck I've had, ya little slut... shit... imma come..."

I placed both of my hands on his face and pulled his ear to my lips.

"...that's right... come all inside of me Nnoitra...ahhh... all over me..."

It only took a few seconds for Nnoitra to come after that; filling me with a satisfying sensation. Groaning a little, he pulled out and rolled off me onto the floor (since we did it on the sofa... I don't have a bed. Stupid Aizen).

"Was I alright... Nnoitra-sama?"

There was no reply.

"_Has he passed out?_"

I looked down on the floor, and he was curled up and seemingly asleep. Was I really that boring that he had to sleep straight after sex?

Oh well. I guess I'll just do some cleaning before... oh _no_! I'm meant to be having Kangofu over for dinner tonight... and I have a naked, sleeping Nnoitra on my living room floor!

I jumped off the sofa onto Nnoitra, crushing his stomach with my little feet. He shot up, smacking his head on my knees and falling back into his previous position.

"The fuck you doin' whore!? Ya' tryin' ta kill me!?"

Sitting down on his lower stomach, I rested my hands on his chest and smiled a little.

"No. I'm having someone over for dinner tonight... I have to cook and clean before they arrive. So could you..."

Nnoitra brought his arms up above me, and pulled me down onto his chest. It was like a weird hug. He smelt so good; I could have easily melted into him again. The thought of having Kangofu over was the only thing stopping me.

"You better not be havin' any guys over here. Especially not that emo bastard; I can't trust you guys."

I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my own arms around his slender and toned torso.

"You have nothing to worry about Nnoitra-sama; it's Kangofu who is coming over. I would ask you to stay, but I think she's scared of you."

Nnoitra grinned and squeezed me a little tighter, sitting up with me still on top of him.

"Well of course she's scared of me… I'm the strongest Espada anyway. You sure we can't do it again before she comes?"

Finally standing up and pulling my hakama back on, I shook my head slowly, immediately regretting my decision to have someone over tonight. My whole body was still hot and lusting for Nnoitra, I wanted more of him, just to forget dinner and fuck on the kitchen table whilst the duck burnt to cinders in the oven.

But… I knew what I had to do. After all, Kangofu had been so kind to me before. I really had to pay her back. Besides… there was plenty of time for hot noisy sex later on.

I watched Nnoitra longingly from the kitchen as he too pulled his clothes on, searching all round the living room for his shoes that were carelessly discarded earlier. He looked so harmless this way; stumbling over the rug and crouching down to see if they were under the coffee table. Which they were. Almost disappointed to see him leave, I quickly tapped him on the shoulder and coaxed him to put his ear next to my mouth. I whispered:

"I'll come to your room when she's gone, if you like. Make sure the kitchen table is clean."

He stood up straight again, curving his lips upward to show his agreement and pleasure at the idea.

Oh god. Let this meal be over soon.


	29. Hoi Sin

_I just love crispy duck. It is the most delicious, scrumptious yummy mouth-watering thing ever ever ever ever!!! Especially with hoi sin sauce. Thank you, Chinese, for coming up with such super-duper ideas. Enjoy chapter 29 everyone ^^_

_-----------------_

**Chapter 29- Hoi Sin**

"Adoriana, where did you learn to cook food like this!? It's exquisite! Did you make the sauce yourself?"

Oh the compliments. She should stop soon before my head explodes.

"Um… I've never cooked a duck before actually. I just shoved it in the oven and hoped for the best. The sauce is my own; although it's a copy and alternated version of Hoi Sin. Is it alright?"

Kangofu nodded furiously as she chewed on another strip of crispy duck. Hmm. I made some pancakes to roll the duck up in, with some salad stuff to put in as well. She seems to have not noticed them steaming in the little pot thing beside her. I leant over and took one out, dropping a few strips of duck and some plops of sauce on it. To my annoyance, the pancake wouldn't stay rolled up; it just kept falling apart when I took my fingers off it. Kangofu laughed at my total failure; I cooked it but I can't bloody eat it.

"Adoriana, why don't you smudge a little bit of sauce on the end of the pancake, it'll act like glue."

I followed her instructions and blushed when it worked perfectly first time. Then again; she's a nurse. She's good at sticking things back together, right?

The evening moved along nicely, talking about different things like Aizen's hairstyle, Gin's scary facial expression and why we think it's like that (I mentioned that saying 'when the wind blows you'll be stuck like that forever'… that's not really a saying but whatever), Ulquiorra's emotional status (or lack of it) and how long we think it'll be before Aizen gets The King's Key.

We moved into the living room (I had cleaned the sofa thoroughly after… ahem), and sat down with hot mugs of tea. I hoped she didn't want to talk forever; I had something else on my mind.

"How is everything going with you and Nnoitra-sama? Does he still beat you at all? I just wondered since you seem to be in good health today."

Smiling sweetly, I handed her a plate of biscuits I had made, trying ever so hard to skirt round the question.

"Yes, I've been feeling very good recently thank you."

Kangofu raised an eyebrow and took a bite out of a biscuit.

"And Nnoitra-sama?"

"Yes, he's very well too."

"And together…?"

"I do my paperwork and he signs it, so yeah, we work very well together."

I mustn't talk about sex or rape or anything like that. I've got to get her to leave! I want it _now_! Suddenly, an evilly good idea snuck into my brain.

"Oh my God, Kangofu I just realised I have an extremely important meeting with Nnoitra-sama in three minutes! I am so sorry; I hope you enjoyed the meal anyway…"

She smiled an all-knowing smile and slipped her shoes on, letting me hold the door open for her.

"Goodnight Adoriana. Thank you for a wonderful evening!"

I've never seen someone walk so slowly. It was like watching a snail sliming along the corridor. All I wanted was for her to be out of sight so I could sonido to Nnoitra's room and get in his pants. My hands were already shaking with anticipation; my mind running short dirty clips of things we could do… or things we have already done. Oooh, hurry up Kangofu!


	30. Hot, noisy, dirty

_WOW! Thirty chapters!?!? And I'm not even nearly finished yet... I hope you guys don't get bored of it... haha. Enjoy chapter 30!!_

_------------------------_

**Chapter 30- Hot, noisy, dirty**

The doors opened way before I reached them. A reiatsu could be felt rising at a stupendous speed, and a tall, slim silhouette could be seen waiting in the doorway marked '5'.

"So ya finally decided to turn up eh? Fuck I'm horny; lemme get that off you…"

I couldn't even wait to close the door, ripping his top right off as he did the same to me. My breathing was heavy and patchy, adrenaline rushing round my vains. Both pairs of hands were working wonders; mine snaking down his slim but muscled stomach and curling around his already hard cock, his fingers tracing every line of my body and slowly moving south. I fell backwards onto the open door, slamming it hard. Little shards of ecstatic bliss fizzling in between my legs forced a few silent sighs from my mouth. Nnoitra's sex was cupped in my fist, and was getting harder and bigger, throbbing in expectancy for more. I slid my hand from base to head, squeezing only slightly as I know he likes it rough. This was only the beginning, I told myself, holding back from an early orgasm … I wanted to long it out as long as possible.

Nnoitra leant in and licked from my nipple to my chin; I bit my lip and moved my fist faster, gliding across his wet cock with greater grip.

"Fuck… woman… lemme get _in_ you already…"

He took me down, him on top and me below his warm soft body. Using his hands, he prised my legs further apart and allowed an index finger to slide inside of me. I almost drew blood with my nails; I couldn't continue pleasuring him this way.

"Then… get inside…"

I placed both hands on his hips and pulled it towards my thighs, desperate for something thicker and longer than a finger.

"I'll give ya… somethin' ta scream… about…"

And with that, he pulled his fingers from between my legs and replaced them with himself. Suddenly, I felt intoxicated; high on ecstasy and being driven mad by the bubbly sensation running from the top of my thighs to my toes, making them curl and click.

Wrapping my legs around him, I laid back and thought of all the 'naughty' possibilities… what would we get up to tonight?


	31. Elastic Bands

**Chapter 31- Elastic bands**

We lay breathless on the soft rug in the middle of the bedroom, his long arms wrapped around my little body. I think I outdid myself this time; my chest was so tight I could hardly breathe. But thinking about it, no wonder I felt like I'd just sonidoed the whole length of Las Noches. After extreme shagging on the floor, we moved into the kitchen (thank the Gods he had remembered to clean it), using various sauces to make things more interesting. Then we somehow ended up in the bath, doing it in there with the water running and washing sticky substances off our chests and… other parts. That was a challenge in itself; the bath is tiny and Nnoitra is huge. The only solution was to… well. I won't go there.

Finally, we ended up in the bedroom where everything came to a spectacular end, which is probably way too graphic to explain. To be honest, I could have gone on all night but I know Nnoitra has a meeting thing with Aizen and the others in the morning. Oh well. For once, it looks like Nnoitra is the one worn out; not me.

"Hey, Adoriana. What the fuck's been up with you recently, eh? One minute you're runnin' away from me, next thing I know ya lettin' me fuck you brainless."

I kept silent in thought for a second, nuzzling into his chest a little bit.

"I guess I'm just your elastic band girl, Nnoitra-sama."

Feeling his confused gaze fall upon me, I realised I'd have to elaborate on my little metaphor.

"An elastic band; you can only stretch it so far before it pings back, right? Well, I can only run and hide for so long before I return to you again."

Nnoitra loosened his grip on me, and then suddenly hugged so hard I thought my boobs would flatten into my body.

"You are a fuckin' weirdo, ya' know that?"

Not quite sure what to make of his remark, I squirmed uncomfortably in his arms.

"…but you are without a doubt the best fuck I've had _ever_."

Now I _knew_ that was a compliment.

"You're the only one I've ever had, Nnoitra-sama. And I _like_ it."

It was getting late, and I was feeling exhausted. So I began collecting my clothes and a spare towel, as my top had been ripped. Again. Turning to Nnoitra, who was still on the floor with his hakama on, I randomly remembered the night he actually raped me.

"_You didn't need to do that. Ulquiorra-sama was right; I'm easy to take advantage of. You know I'd do anything for you anyway…"_

Nnoitra simply twitched slightly in his sleep and turned over, swearing in his dreams as he whacked his forehead on the bed-leg.


	32. Mentally Unsound

_I'm expecting big things for our little Wonderweiss. He's so innocent its freaky. When I wrote this, I was having a wierd obsession with Tousen... don't ask why. Enjoy!  
_

_-------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter 32- Mentally Unsound**

If you walk at a normal pace from Nnoitra's room to my own, it takes about an hour. If you walk slowly, it takes about three. Seeing as I had nothing interesting to do, I walked extra slowly down the off-white corridors, exploring new doorways and paths I've never been down before.

I passed rooms of the Espada I don't particularly care for; Barragon, Yammy, Grimmjow and Szayel… and stopped. By now, I'd circled nearly the whole of Las Noches, treading quietly outside of Ichimaru's place and the Grand Hall. I'd just seen… um… Wonderweiss I think his name was- skip into an open-door room I hadn't seen before.

Curious as ever, I stuck my head around the doorframe. My eyes immediately caught the neon glow coming from a huge machine with screens like a multi-screen computer. Wonderweiss was sat dog-like at the foot of a reasonably tall man with dark skin and long, tied back dreadlocks.

"T… Tousen-sama?"

I wasn't sure, having only seen a blur of him once conversing with Ichimaru about slicing Grimmjow's arm off.

Both he and Wonderweiss peered over their shoulders to look at the 'floating head' suspended in mid-air (i.e. me still peeking behind the doorframe).

"Adoriana Hertz, isn't it? What are you doing in here?"

I stood up straight, secretly tying the ripped ends of my top together at the back so it didn't fall down.

"Um… Tousen-sama. I'm sorry for interrupting! I'll leave now sir."

He turned back to the screen and shook his hand in the air.

"Could you possibly stay and entertain Wonderweiss? Since you don't have anything else to do."

How did he know I have nothing to do? Ah well. Wonderweiss is really cute anyway.

"Yes, of course sir!"

Wonderweiss glared up at me from the foot of Tousen's and stared at me with his gleaming purple eyes. He truly is adorable!

"Um… Wonderwei~ss!! C'mere! Let's play a game, okay?"

"…Hauuu."

Alright then. I just have to figure out what 'Hauuu' means. I heard from Yammy that he likes dragonflies. So does that mean he's a bug fanatic? Hmph, he'd be better off playing with Cirucci-sama.

Rolling my eyes and blushing madly, I spread my arms out wide like a bird (or a dragonfly), and started running round, circling Wonderweiss and making an odd buzzing sound.

Oh, I felt so stupid and embarrassed; although I knew Tousen was blind and couldn't see anything I was doing. On the other hand, I'm pretty sure he's not stupid enough to _not_ know what I was doing. I watched Wonderweiss sit on all fours and watch me blunder around, hoping he would make some effort to _do_ something soon, as I was starting to feel like some mentally deranged person.

Just as I was about to slow down and give up, though, he sprang into action, ambushing me unexpectedly from the side and bringing me to the floor with a hard thump.

"Buzzzzz… OUCH! Ah… Wonderweiss you got me… heh heh… _ow_!"

"Haaauuu!!"

His little clammy hand came speeding toward my face and smacked me right in the nose. I felt it burst with pain, screwing my whole face up so I didn't shout at him. Cute!? He's a frigging liability! And not as small and innocent as I thought; he was sitting on my stomach and I swear, my food was being forced back up my throat from my stomach.

"Wonderweiss… _get off_!"

But instead of getting off, he looked confused as to where his dragonfly girl had gone, and why I was speaking to him with an angry tone. I began to soften up again… that is until he took a huge handful of my hair and began tugging on it furiously. No way was the little brat getting away with this; cute or not.

"Oooh, you're gonna get it now Shorty."

Using my own hand, I squeezed his arm tightly, trying to make him loosen the grip on my hair. As he wrenched harder, I crushed his arm even more. Suddenly, I was aware of the weight on my stomach being lifted off, and there was chuckling going on behind me. Sitting up and rubbing my head, I realised who it was.

"Hey, Tousen-san. Seems like ya got yourself some little kids here! Did ya see 'em squabbling a second ago?????"

Ichimaru!

Wonderweiss was wiggling around very unhappily in Ichimaru's hand, and had his arms outstretched towards Tousen. It's like… a little boy crying for his father. I nearly cried.

"Good morning, Gin. They were not squabbling but simply play fighting, I believe."

Ichimaru let go of Wonderweiss, who immediately returned to Tousen's side. To my surprise, Tousen put his arm around him in order to comfort the discontented blonde. He then looked vaguely in my direction and nodded.

"Adoriana, thank you for entertaining Wonderweiss for a while."

"Glad to be of help, Tousen-sama!"

Rising to my feet, I realised in dismay the man standing right in the doorway, blocking my exit.

"Ahh, Adoriana. Nnoitra's Fraccion, right? Ya got a little bit of blood there on your nose. You should get it seen to, ya know."

Ichimaru creeps me out. That eerie smile and constantly shut eyes make me think he's up to something.

"Thank you Ichimaru-sama, but I'll be okay. I'll be going now."

As I stepped towards the door, he stuck a hand out in front of my face and tutted.

"Uh uh uh! We wouldn't want you goin' back to Nnoitra with that cut up face now, would we? Lemme walk ya to the nurse… we can have a little _chat_, can't we?"

"Um… that's not really necessary sir."

"Oh, but I insist."

Oh dear God.


	33. Ichimaru

**Chapter 33- Ichimaru**

I hate awkward silences. Walking side by side with Gin was even worse, the only sound being the light patters of my feet and the heavier of Gin's hitting the ground. The only way to make things less embarrassing was to stare at the blank walls beside me as if I were deeply captivated by their bleakness. Trying to think of anything other than the grinning man beside me was futile. Every time I swivelled my eyes to the right, I caught a disturbing glimpse of silver mixed with that sadistic grin he has plastered to his face twenty- four-seven.

Five minutes passed. Then fifteen. It took a full twenty-five minutes for the silence to eventually drive me mad, and a random sentence burst through my previously sealed lips.

"So, Ichimaru-sama. Do you… like cheese?"

What!? That's not the right thing to say in _any_ situation, bar a cheese festival. Or France.

"C'mon Adoriana-chan, spill the beans! I've been hearin' so many juicy rumours 'bout ya and I wanna know if they're true or not!

Urgh. I should have known that the conversation would turn to this; it's inevitable that everyone in Las Noches knows by now. About me and Nnoitra's 'extra activities'.

"Well sir, I don't know about these rumours but I am sure we shouldn't be talking about this right now…"

Gin started to slow down, and despite the fact that I was ready to sonido back to the safety of my room, I knew it would be rude to do so. And so I too had to kill my speed, moving so slowly I was sure we'd come to a halt any second.

"The ones 'bout you n' Nnoitra. Don't be actin' all stupid now, you know what I'm talkin' about."

Of course I knew what he was talking about. But what do I say in this type of situation?

"…O… Okay sir. I _do_ know what you are talking about, and if you mean by rumours that I am sleeping with Nnoitra-sama, then they are correct. However please note, Ichimaru-sama, that this does not affect his fighting skills in any way, and it is purely out of my will to serve him that we do this."

Gin's face went blank at once. He stopped at the end of my sentence and put a hand on my shoulder, urging me to face him.

"Oh Adoriana, I knew 'bout that already. I'm talkin' about some new rumours. Rumours that Nnoitra…"

Now I really _was_ confused. I hadn't heard any other rumours apart from the one I already mentioned before.

"Ichimaru-sama, I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Rumours that Nnoitra is in _love_ with you."

Nearly falling over with the thought, I propped myself up against a pillar that was close to me.

"L…_love_!? No, no no, that really is a stupid rumour sir. Nnoitra-sama… I feel is…"

Just as I was about to explain myself, I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around me and pulling me upright and closer to them.

"You feel that I am _what_?"

Both mine and Gin's heads looked up to see the main topic of our conversation standing right there with us. In fact, he was looming right over me. I couldn't really see him properly, just up his nose. Hmm. Surprisingly clean.

"Um… never mind. Can we go now, Nnoitra-sama?"

His arms retracted from their position around my waist and he grabbed my wrist, beginning to walk away with me. But Gin decided to make my short time with him even more painful by tapping Nnoitra on the back and stopping us in our tracks.

"Nnoitra-kun? Is it true? "

An unbearable silence permeated the corridor yet again, Nnoitra's grasp on my wrist growing ever tighter. I had to break the silence again; it was driving me crazy.

"Ichimaru-sama, I am afraid that… is none of your business. That is what Nnoitra-sama would say, and with that, we bid you good day sir."

This time, it was me who had to pull away, as Nnoitra seemed to be immersed in thought. Truly, I believe he is angry this time. As if the fact that Loly and Menoly had grassed on us before, he didn't need _that_ kind of rumour going around. If any of the other Espada were to hear that he _loved_ someone, they would lose all respect for him that they may have had. Not that this rumour was true, of course. Because it wasn't.

I really thought that now Nnoitra was with me, the deadly silence would be banished for good. However we walked absolutely soaked in silence for the remainder of the 'journey'. We passed my room, but when I indicated I was going inside, Nnoitra glared at me through narrowed eyes. I wasn't going home just yet.

-----------------------

**A/N:**_ I'm going to start putting my own little commenty things down here now. If you've read this and you like it, **please**__review/ comment! I love getting comments plus I kinda want to know how many people are reading this... not that that will affect me in anyway. I guess its just my ego... haha. Hope you enjoyed chapter 33. 34 Coming soon. 8D_


	34. Spoons and hair

**Chapter 34- Spoons and hair**

"Ya never said goodbye this morning when ya left."

The first words Nnoitra spoke in a while came as a great relief; I was afraid he would start asking me what I had told Gin.

Pouring myself a glass of lemon and lime (I'm obsessed with limes…); I plonked down on one of the chairs in Nnoitra's kitchen. The fact that the Espada even had kitchens made me picture all ten of them wearing aprons with stupid slogans on them like 'kiss the cook' or 'I use wine when I cook; sometimes I even put it in the food'. I mean, did they _really_ ever cook? Stark would end up falling asleep face-first into a scolding hot pan, Szayel would roast his Fraccion in a special chemical concoction and Yammy would possibly even blow up his stove after failing to turn it on.

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up because you had an Espada meeting early in the morning… hey… aren't you meant to _be_ at that meeting right now?"

Nnoitra shook his head; spoony hood catching a glass on a shelf and sending it hurtling to the floor.

"Shit. I fuckin' hate this thing. Nah, the meetin' was cancelled, probably not enough tea or summit."

I began laughing at his sardonic joke, and then choked on my drink as I watched him struggle to pull the hood down. At five foot two, I fail at even reaching Nnoitra's shoulder, so I clambered up onto the kitchen table from the chair and yanked the hood down from there.

"Why do you even wear that damn hood? You're tall enough without it. Did anyone tell you, you resemble a spoon…?"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard all that shit thanks. I gotta wear it. Its ma' _uniform._ I didn't fuckin' design it myself."

Hmm. I know what he means. Staring down at my chest (or lack of it), I remembered how much I hated the way my top finished just below my nipples; a bit like Halibel's but lower. It just didn't fit my personality right; if I had it my way, I'd have a uniform that covered me up completely… maybe like Szayel's.

Nnoitra was fumbling through one of the cupboards up on the wall, and I was still standing on the table behind him. I think it's a little ironic how, although I am the female and he is the male, I have the shorter hair out of the two. His is so long and beautiful. All shiny and soft like black silk. All of a sudden I found myself stroking his head like he was a harmless cat. Nnoitra swung round quickly and knocked me off my balance, catching me just before I smashed against the floor. I cowered sheepishly in his arms, eyebrows furrowed and fists tightly clenched.

"N…Nnoitra-sama! You could have seriously damaged my head!"

He just grinned and sat me up straight.

"I saved ya, didn't I? Besides; your head's already damaged… what the hell are ya doin' strokin' ma head? If ya wanna stroke summit, go stroke Grimmkitty. Only his head though; you stoke anythin' else n' I'll slice ya fuckin' hands off."

Giggling quietly, I reached out and took a few strands of his hair again and weaved my fingers around them, marvelling at how straight and unknotted they were.

"But Nnoitra-sama… your hair is so. Very. Beautiful. Let me play with it, please?"

His grin curved into a frown, and he untangled my fingers from his hair, standing up and moving away.

"No way. What do you think I am, a _girl_?!"

I followed him into the living room and curled up next to him when he sat down on the sofa, reaching for that lovely hair again. He immediately slapped my hand away again, tutting this time.

"Nnoitra-sama, it might feel good if I do your hair for you."

He glared at me, somewhat resembling the bleak look Ulquiorra liked to sport.

"How the fuck will havin' you fiddle around with my hair feel _good_?'

This time, I was the one to grin.

"Because. You can fuck me really hard afterwards."

Silence.

"Where dya keep your hair stuff then?"

-----------------------------

**A/N: **_Teehee. I'd love to have long flowy hair like Nnoitra D: Next chapter coming soon(ish) :D Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Reviews mucho appreciated-io :D_


	35. Fruitcake

**Chapter 35- Fruitcake**

One hair band. Two hair bands… Six hair bands all tied into his hair, three bunches either side and a weird sticky-up fringe to match. Oh how I laughed.

"Nnoitra-sama... you look… beautiful! Ahahahahaha!!!"

Nnoitra shot up from his calm crossed legged position on the floor and charged frantically over to the mirror next to the door. The look on his face when he caught sight of his hair was priceless.

"W… what in the name of fuck have ya done to my hair!? Urgh!"

I was laughing so hard I fell backwards off the sofa, still snickering to myself although upside down and now covered in hair gel. Nnoitra carried on scowling, and was rapidly tearing the hair bands from his hair, howling in pain whenever a few strands got stuck and pulled at his scalp.

"I can't fuckin believe I let ya do this to me, ya made me look like a fuckin fruitcake."

Ambling over to him, I gently tugged at the last band which was knotted in his hair, untangling it and sliding it out with ease. I began making a very loose plait, and then let it fall onto his back. It looked alright.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Nnoitra-sama. You could be offending people all over the world when you say that; but more importantly me. I worked hard to make you look that stupid you know."

He turned round and smirked at me, grabbing at my own short hair and puffing bits out here and there. I was barely tall enough to see myself in the mirror, but I could certainly see my hair. It was like a mini afro.

"Great, so now we both look like dickheads, let's go and play _my_ way now, afro-freak."

Smoothing down my hair, I pattered after him as he disappeared into his bedroom.

"Sure thing. But let's make a deal…"

I fell back onto the bed and watched Nnoitra undress hungrily.

"If you don't fuck me hard enough… I'll dye your hair green and tie it in piggy tails for all to see."

Nnoitra simply grinned and dropped down on top of me, hands snaking down my back and fiddling with my hakama.

"That…"

I shut my eyes, bubbling with anticipation as his lips ghosted over mine.

"…Will not be a problem."

**A/N:** _Okay, so Nnoitra is a little OOC here (like he would really let anyone do his hair). But I thought he might just make an exception for some noisy sex? Haha. Well, this was more or less a filler chapter, hope it was okay! As always, comments and reviews win brownie points! :D_


	36. Tell me

**Chapter 36- Tell me**

"Well… I think we can safely say I will not be making any further adjustments to your hair, Nnoitra-sama. You practically bonked my ass off."

I was lying beside him on the bed; duvet tangled messily around us both. We'd finished in such an awkward position, I couldn't tell where I ended and he begun. Rolling onto my side, I watched dotingly as Nnoitra clambered up the bed and collapsed in the space next to me. There was no satisfied grin on his face, and I begun to worry that 'it' hadn't been good enough for him.

"What's up? You're usually much happier after we do it…"

He laid face down on the pillow, totally mute and motionless. Was he sleeping? Beginning to get annoyed at his lack of response, I jabbed his arm with my finger, nail almost drawing blood.

"Hmph."

Is… is that it!? 'Hmph'? I knew he was still awake; he breathes differently when he's sleeping. He was beginning to provoke me, and I was sure it was on purpose. Swinging my left leg over his hips, I straddled him and started poking the back of his head madly.

"Hey you, I'm talking to you! Nnoitra-sama! Turn over! I'll cero a hole through your head… oh wait you already have one… just… get up!"

Nnoitra gave no warning and flipped over rather oddly, throwing me back to my previous position beside him.

"Hey, what gives?"

I found it rather peculiar that I had been the one doing all the talking, when it was usually Nnoitra who let his thoughts pour out of his mouth and flood me completely. He was watching me with his slanted, deep indigo eyes, and giving me this look… I can't explain it. The light from the moon outside bounced off the dull midnight blue walls and danced around in his eyes, fixing my attention on him fully.

"What is it? What have I done now…?"

Nnoitra reached out and placed his hand over my mouth, indicating that he wanted me to shut up.

"I wanna know summit…"

Raising an eyebrow, I deciding to listen. It wasn't very often Nnoitra asked a question, since he thought he knew it all already.

"The hell was Gin talkin' about earlier?"

Uh-oh. The one question I _really_ didn't want to answer right now. Damn that Ichimaru! If it's not bad enough he makes things awkward when you're around him, he makes things uncomfortable even when he _isn't_ there.

Nnoitra removed his hand from my face, expecting an answer.

"Oh… just some rumours. Stupid little rumours."

Instead of boring him and putting him off, unfortunately I intrigued the man.

"What kinda rumours?"

I was purposely looking anywhere but his face; I was burning up.

"Um... well there was the one about you and me sleeping together; but that's already been proved, and everyone knows it's true."

He tilted his head to the side, hair falling softly around his face. The sadistic grin that usually donned his face twenty-four-seven was non-existent, and he seemed fully interested.

"And the _other_ rumour?"

"There wasn't one."

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at me.

"The fuck you lyin' to me for? I wasn't fuckin' born yesterday you twit; ya already said there were rumour_s_. That's plural. There's more than one, and I wanna know what the other one is. Now."

Dammit. He caught me out. I told myself to breathe deeply. Surely he won't kill me when he hears this... because it's totally crazy.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you. But you aren't going to like it."

He rolled his eyes, starting to get impatient.

"Will ya fuckin' tell me already!?"

Biting my lip a bit, I finally opened my mouth.

"The rumour is that you are in _love_ with me."

"Lo...uhh."

------------------------

**A/N: **_I'm really going to update less often... I'm getting to the stage where I'm actually still writing it now! Comments= instant love ^^ Hope you enjoyed chapter 36_


	37. Love

**Chapter 37- Love**

The response was almost immediate, bar the little stutter in between. It was exactly how I expected it... but it still hurt.

"Hah!"

A choked laugh told me everything I needed to know.

"I _love_ you!? What the fuck! Who would even make up shit like that!?"

Nnoitra bounced up off the bed and leant on the wall, watching me mirror his movements exactly.

"And what did you say to that?"

Shrugging, I began to walk out of the steamy bedroom.

"I didn't. You interrupted me anyway. I can't remember what I was going to say."

He followed me out of the room, eyeing me as I poured myself a glass of water and glugged it down in two gulps.

"Liar."

There was a few moments of awkward speechlessness, the only sound was my feet scuffling the marble tiles below the table and Nnoitra fiddling with the silver bangles on his wrist, jingling with a metallic sound.

"Am not."

He slammed his palms down on the table, but let a playful smile spread across his face.

"Are too."

I loved it when he was like that; so easy to get along with. But I also knew he could change his mood so fast I wouldn't even notice it happening until he'd start howling vulgar words at me, telling me how crap and useless I was.

But to my surprise, his mood was being pretty steady at the moment. He began pacing around the kitchen, eyes smacked shut and mouth curved up in a weird stretched smirk... he was impersonating Gin. He wobbled round in circles, flailing his arms around like a drowning duck.

"Oooh, look at me, I'm Ichimaru Gin and I like to freak everyone out with my paedophile face and piss people off by asking out-of-order questions. Oooh! Oooh! Aizen-sama, smack me! Oooh!"

Sniggering quietly with my hand politely in front of my mouth, I realised how weird Nnoitra's voice was when he did his Ichimaru Gin impression. It sounded incredibly... camp. And it was odd, because no one around here is like that (apart from Szayel Apporo… he's obviously insane though).

Nnoitra eventually got dizzy from looping the kitchen table and toppled backwards against the wall, blinking madly and rolling his eyes.

"Urgh. Remind me never to fuckin' do that again. Feel sick, dammit."

Crossing my arms on the table and resting my head on them, I carried on grinning to myself, the image of Nnoitra flouncing around in circles permanently tattooed on my brain. The picture kept looping itself over and over in my head, my own eyes began to dart from left to right as if I were still watching him. And then suddenly the clip was shaken away. Nnoitra had flopped down on the chair opposite me, head cocked up on his right hand and the other hand snaking across the small table towards me.

"But seriously..."

It landed on the back of my head, almost stroking my hair like I had done to him earlier.

"...What were ya gonna say to him?"

Shit.

I had hoped he'd forgotten about that. Why did he need to know anyway?

Shaking his hand from my head, I stood up and strode out of the room, leaving Nnoitra's hand palm down on the oak table.

_I don't want to say what I was thinking... I should make a break for it now._

Immediate fail.

"Oi. You didn't answer my fuckin' question! Ya' know, this is why I know you were gonna say somethin'. 'Cos every time I mention it, you make some pissy excuse and walk off like I never said anythin'. Now answer me, for fucks' sake!"

He had me up against the wall, trapped between white and white, both as impossible to cut as the other. There was no choice but to answer.

"I was just going to say... that I didn't think you were capable of loving me, Nnoitra-sama."

His whole face dropped as I choked the words up from my throat.

"Not... _capable_!?"

He spat the word out as if he had just chewed up some of Szayel's cooking. I should have never phrased it that way. Nnoitra was under the notion that he was capable of anything and everything, whether it be defeating all the Espada or knitting the world's largest sock... he thought he could do it. Anyone who looked down on him was despised by him. And the way I put it, it sounded as if I was pitying his disability to love, like he was handicapped or something. And he did not like that.

"Not fucking capable!? The fuck you tryin' ta say!? You of all people should know I'm capable of fuckin' everythin'!"

I winced at every mention of the word 'fuck'; the words seemed to pin me to my place even more, sticking into my skin and making a scar. However on the inside I was laughing. How ironic; the man who was saying he could love was practically squishing possibly the only person who could love him back right now.

"Nnoitra-sama... why does it even _matter_!? I never said that to anyone; and it makes no difference to me if you can love or not! Because you certainly don't love me!"

Little beads of sweat began to form on my neck; I was getting angry and there was no space for me to let off steam. Every time I pushed him back, he came forward again with more force; more anger. This was the first time there was any proper friction between us both; indignation against rage, naivety against exasperation. The outcome couldn't be good, and I had no idea how long my tether was.

"What, so you're a fuckin' mind reader now!? How do you know I don't love you, eh!?"

Rolling my eyes and attempting to push him away again, I decided to remind him of his reaction to the rumour a few minutes ago.

"I believe the words were' hah, who would make up that shit'. Oh yeah Nnoitra, they are totally the words of a love-struck Espada. Obviously."

He lifted his knee and smashed it into my stomach, whacking me against the wall and then letting me fall to his feet. I kneeled there, gasping for air and wiping the blood from my chin.

"Don't you fuckin' get clever with me, whore."

It was then that I realised I had a lot more strength left in me that usual. Usually I would have already given up, but this time I rose to my feet and simply answered him with a 'heh'.

"I don't get it Nnoitra. Isn't 'love' just another annoying emotion that gets in the way of all your 'bountiful murder'?"

Nnoitra hissed and sent his fist flying towards my face... but to my surprise I blocked it automatically with my wrist.

"Okay then, since you are so desperate to prove your undying love for me, drop on one knee and ask me to marry you"

He burst out laughing, every 'ha' slashed at my chest like sword cuts... why did it hurt so badly?

"Espada don't get fuckin' married. They just fuck 'n' go."

"So you said it yourself, Espada don't love. YOU don't love."

I fell back onto the sofa, still breathing heavily but fully enjoying watching Nnoitra struggle to dig himself out of this one.

"I could love if I wanted to."

"And do you?"

Silence.

What an idiot. You'd think that someone as skilled a fighter as Nnoitra could tell when he was in love or not. I know _I_ could. He just stood there, eyes narrowed and dark, glaring at the floor. I got up and walked over to him, peering into those small little blue eyes of his. He certainly wasn't emotionless. Not even Ulquiorra is emotionless. Nnoitra had anger, anxiety, determination, passion and I believe happiness was somewhere in that heart of his too. But love... is totally different. And I just couldn't believe that someone like him could handle it.

Pushing on the ground, I stood on my tip-toes and clasped my hands on his cheeks, forcing those eyes to look into my own. And then I pulled him towards me, lips colliding and then locking into a perfect kiss, only parting to take a breath and then going in for more. After a while, I pulled away again and settled on the floor again; feet flat on the marble tiles.

"Feel anything special?"

Nnoitra looked totally blank, and then gave the answer... which in turn told me _everything_.

"...Your lips...?"

_Love that lasts the longest... is the love that is not returned._

_------------------_

**A/N- **_Is this what you all expected... or not? Tell me!! It's just that personally, I cannot imagine Nnoitra loving anyone. Not even himself. That sounds dodgy, but it isn't. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 37; next chapter is kind of angsty and kill-yourself-sad. Oh well. :D_


	38. Describe love?

Love is indescribable. There are no words suitable to explain it, nor is there a single reason for feeling it. It settles in the most unlikely places, almost like a flower that blooms in between a patch of weeds. You cannot predict who you will love or why you will love them... I believe you should just accept what your heart tells you and deal with it.

It's an emotion I don't want to feel. It's an emotion I would gladly give up. It clouds my mind, my true ambitions to be stronger, to feel more confident. I can only count the lazy afternoons spent struggling to keep him out of my mind, battling to keep that lump _out_ of my throat, and those butterflies _out_ of my stomach. But it's useless. I just cannot seem to force an alternate feeling on myself, cannot change the way I behave around him. It's like I've been programmed to love, created for a purpose... but it's all _wrong._ Why would my heart fall for someone who is so obviously oblivious to it?

I guess I'm still imperfect. And I get the feeling I always will be.

I love him.

------------------

**A/N:** _Sorry for the lack of updates recently; I'm trying to write as fast as I can considering I have GCSE's at the moment... so much coursework and revising! Hope you enjoyed the short but heavily angsty chapter!! I'll update a.s.a.p ;D Comments, reviews and Critique gladly accepted!_


	39. Accepting

**Chapter 39- Accepting**

Tears. Only a few broke free from my struggle to keep them back, and trickled rebelliously down my cheeks.

"God dammit..."

Furiously wiping at my cheeks with my sleeve, I rubbed so hard my face started to burn up. Who asked these salty drops to come out? Certainly not me.

"The fuck ya cryin' for? Ya proved ya point didn't ya?"

I was rocking myself to and fro on the floor by the wall, back to the world and eyes focused on the blank wall before me.

"Just leave me alone."

But obviously he couldn't do that. He didn't listen to 'orders' from people lower than him. Hardly ever listened to orders from people above him either. I felt his warm body come close to mine, crouching awkwardly beside me.

"...You didn't seriously think I loved ya, did ya? 'Cos if ya did, it's your own fault."

I broke down at that point, sobbing uncontrollably and falling sideways into his lap.

"No. I didn't think you loved me... but... I _wanted_ you to!"

Nnoitra didn't utter a single word, but simply put his arm round me and pulled me closer.

"You're a freak, Adoriana. I dunno how the fuck you can fall in love with a guy like me, I beat ya up all the time. And I ain't saying I'm gonna stop that, either. You must be demented or summit."

He was absolutely right. Surely, I had no reason to love him at all! But like I said... you don't always need a reason. I guess he just made me feel a bit important; remembering the time he told me no one could do it like I could do it. The floods of tears didn't dry up, but were begging to subside. Nnoitra bent down a little so his lips were almost touching my ear.

"But jus' say it, for the hell of it. Tell me how much you like me... tell me you love me. Go on."

I decided I may as well do it. I had nothing to lose, but so much to gain. Even though what I wanted to gain was almost impossible to reach. Twisting my head to the left a little, I ghosted my lips over his ear, which he had moved closer to me.

"Nnoitra-sama... I..."

"Nnoitra-sama!!! Aizen-sama must see you immediately!!!"

Tesla burst in the room, disrupting me mid-sentence. He flashed his eyes over to the corner of the room, where I sat crumpled in Nnoitra's arms. He was scrutinizing us, I could almost see all the thoughts whizzing through his head.

Nnoitra turned his head to face Tesla and sighed heavily.

"Can't ya see I'm kinda in the middle of summit 'ere?"

Tesla put his foot through the door, eyes widening for what seemed no apparent reason.

"It's extremely urgent, Nnoitra-sama!"

Nnoitra sighed again and prompted me to sit up. He looked thoroughly disgruntled, but we both knew what consequences could lay ahead if he didn't go right now. Pulling his hood back up and striding over to the doorway where Tesla was standing glaring at me, he gave me the tiniest but happiest smile I have ever seen.

"Tell me later. You can go back to your room now, if you want."

God, I love him.

-----------------

**A/N- **_Urgh, ignore crappy title, it's half past eleven and I had an exam today; I'm quite literally dead. Sigh... trust Aizen to ruin a perfectly angtsy moment, eh!? Ah well, hope you enjoyed it... until the next chapter, Goodnight!!! _

_P.s. comments please ^^ Good or bad accepted (although bad comments will be met with instant death. I'm joking, I'm joking.)  
_


	40. The die is cast

**Chapter 40- The die is cast**

Nothing is very fun on your own. Not here. Not in Las Noches. My little square room with its flaking grey-white paint and tiny barred window. Why were the bars there anyway? The window is so small anyone trying to 'escape' would get stuck. Anyway, if I wanted to escape, there is the door. This book I was reading was so boring I could hardly bear to read it anymore. The pages were browned and dog-eared, tea spills smudging the letters into random words that made no sense. I got annoyed with it, tearing it into shreds and scattering the paper all over the floor.

"_Urgh. I've been in here for hours now... what could Aizen possibly be talking to Nnoitra about?"_

My room was now a mess... If I had any unexpected visitors (yeah right), it would have to be cleaned. As I mooched over to pick up all the little pieces, I was suddenly aware that I was sweating a lot more than usual. My throat began to close up, and I fell to my knees gasping for air.

"_T...this reiatsu!"_

Narrowing my eyes, I flared my own reiatsu to give me enough strength to stand up. The reiatsu was smashing down on me, and I was sure I wasn't the only one in Las Noches to feel its strength. I recognised it the second it hit me.

Nnoitra.

----------------

**A/N- **_Yeah, I know... another short chapter!? What is going on? Teehee, don't worry, there are some long ones coming up soon (as long as my brain doesn't conk out). Hope you enjoyed the shortest rubbish filler chapter ever! :D_


	41. The Brink of Insanity

**Chapter 42- The Brink of Insanity**

The pressure from the reiatsu was crushing, but I tried to stay upright on the rock, since Yachiru seemed to be having no problems. Her face didn't even drop when Nnoitra slashed Kenpachi across the chest and blood dribbled everywhere. As still and unruffled as I looked, my heart was thrashing inside my chest, blood pumping round my body so fast I felt sick. Nothing felt right; I was sitting next to a _Shinigami. _Nnoitra had released. But worst of all… he wasn't winning.

_It should be over by now! Nnoitra never needs to fight this long… _

Despite the loyal notion in my heart, my head was screaming negative thoughts. That he would die here, he would never return to his room and hear the words I was about to utter before he left. It hurt like a bitch, it was like my brain and heart were having a civil war in my body and everything in-between was getting totally screwed.

"Ken-chan is gonna win! He never loses. Look how much fun he's having! GO KEN-CHAN!!!"

That's not true. It can't be true anyway. I won't let it be true. But peering over at them again it certainly seemed that way. There was nothing wrong with the way Nnoitra was fighting; it was brilliant as usual. But I could see it in his facial expression… on the brink of insanity. And once he passes that, he'll lose it. He'll have no control, he'll want to prove he is the strongest and forget about everything else… and he'll die. I don't know why I feel that way . But I do.

The heartless fighting seemed to go on for an eternity, blood spilling every now and then. Some mad laughter here, some swearwords there.

I was feeling more and more crushed, the reiatsu constantly rising and swords clashing every few seconds. Every now and then, Nnoitra would look over to Tesla and frown. It was obvious… he was dead. The pool of blood he was laying in was beginning to soak into the sand, and before soon he would begin to crumble away into nothing.

My stomach was churning as I thought what would become of me if Nnoitra died. It didn't look very promising; I'd either be sent back into Hueco Mundo to live among the other useless Arrancar, or I'd become one of those weird servant Arrancar, much like the one who went with Ulquiorra to 'feed' Inoue.

And then… my chain of thoughts were snapped. Snapped like the nerves of sanity in Nnoitra's brain as he slipped into an uncontrollable fit of rage, single-mindedly striving to prove that he was the strongest.

From that moment on… I knew it was over.

---------

**A/N-**_ Sorry for the lack of updates... damn revision and coursework have been piling up recently. I'm so fecking tired =_=' Hope you enjoyed it! Comment and Review etc. thanks! _

_Cottonsocks x  
_


	42. Speak

**Chapter 43- Speak**

It didn't take long for my heart to snap in two. Everything I had worked hard for was about to be snuffed out. To serve that man with my whole heart, my whole mind and my whole body. Wasn't it enough that I'd already lost Tesla?

I've never been emotionally strong. It's almost as if my cheeks and tears are inseparable… almost every day they meet, especially when I return to my chambers from being with _him_. But watching Nnoitra spiral into desperation… my cheeks remained painfully dry. Yes, I wanted to cry. But my emotions were so messed up, I couldn't even move. Sitting there cemented to the rock, I was vaguely aware of Yachiru dancing beside me, chanting that Shinigami's name over and over again… before long, it was basically tattooed on my brain.

Zaraki Kenpachi.

The man who single-handedly brought my world crashing down around me… leaving me standing alone and unprotected in the centre. As I watched the man I loved fall heavily to his knees, blood draining from his body from numerous fatal wounds, I realised that to the world, I seemed unharmed.

But really… they couldn't be further away from the truth.

Kenpachi sheathed his jagged-edged sword, and shunpo'd over to where Kurosaki and Inoue were sitting, Yachiru following closely. This gave me an opportunity to crawl to Nnoitra's side… even if it meant getting drenched in his blood.

"… 'Doriana? You still here?"

Thick, sticky blood seeped into his eyes every time he tried to prize them open. Softly placing my hand on his forehead, I wiped off a considerable amount of blood and smeared it all over my hakama… I would never wash it off. It would soon become the only thing left of Nnoitra for me to remember.

"I'm still here, Nnoitra-sama."

To my surprise, he shakily lifted his arm- one of the arms that _were_ intact- and wrapped his long fingers around my seemingly miniature hand. I could feel the skin on his hands… such strong skin, now ripped and bruised from clutching his colossal weapon too hard. He squeezed my hand and rolled his head to look at me. A small smile spread across his face as he parted his lips to speak.

"Now… finish off what ya was sayin' to me earlier. 'Bout love… n… shit."

Nnoitra was breathing heavily and kept screwing up his face in pain… every second truly distressing. Still clutching to his hand, I leant in closer so my lips ghosted over his ear and began whispering the sentence I had been dying to utter for so long.

"I… I… I…"

My breathing was so messed up because of my heart secretly thrashing against my chest inside, I could barely get out anymore than that. But he was fading fast, and so too my opportunity to speak.

"I… I love…"

Damn, damn damn! Speak!

No.

Nnoitra's hand slipped out of mine. I'd let his life drain away while I sat there babbling meaningless words… words that wouldn't make sense unless the sentence was complete.

And the second his hand hit the sand, it happened.

I broke.

----------------

**A/N: **_... yeah, I did it. I killed Nnoitra-sama! I'm so so so sorry those who didn't want him to die, but I felt I had to go along with the actual manga. Plus, it's what has to happen for my future plans for this whole fanfic. .'' Sorry! But still; tell me if you like it! Reviews and comments please!! Thanks, Cotton Socks x_


	43. The Unspoken

**Chapter 43- The Unspoken**

I never said it. I never said 'I love you'. I told him that 'I love…', but that means nothing. I will never love again. I swear to myself, I will never, ever, put myself through this again. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it!

I am not just destroyed. I am not just crushed, defeated, ruined, damaged… I am _broken_. And the one person who can fix me is gone.

All I feel right now is my heart. My God-damned heart… if I could kill it, I would. How _dare_ it do this to me. I hate it. The only thing I'll ever listen to from now on is my head. Because this whole time, that has been the only thing screaming at me to stop.

I'm lying here on the sand… there are Shinigami around me… but I feel nothing. I've felt _so much_ in the last five minutes; love, rage, defeat, agony, terrified… and now, nothing. Is it weird to say that feeling nothing hurts?

I would ask Inoue to heal Nnoitra, but there are two prominent reasons why I would not even consider that. Firstly, I have no idea where she has gone. I am aware that Kurosaki, Yachiru, Kenpachi and a very small Arrancar are here. But Inoue is not. And secondly, Nnoitra would kill me. I get the feeling that Nnoitra was almost pleased to die here today, like this. He finally met his match… and died fighting him. He was a no-pity man, and the fact that Kenpachi actually delivered the fatal blow… it's practically fulfilling Nnoitra's dream. I guess.

I don't really want to think anymore. I don't really want to _be_ anymore. Do I have a choice? No. Because for some unknown reason… I don't want to die. I wish I could just leave this place, go live in the real world. No one here gives a shit about me anyway, I'm not actually needed.

Although just now I felt Kenpachi drawing closer to where I am… looks like I might die here anyway.

-------------------

**A/N- **_I really hope people still read this even though Nnoitra is dead... I have some BIG things planned for this fanfic you know ;) And don't worry; more bleach characters will be involved, it wont just be a big OC party. Did you like the chapter anyway? Comments and reviews please n_n thanks! Cottonsocks x_


	44. Slice you up

**Chapter 44- Slice you up**

"Stop playing dead, Arrancar. Stand up."

And who does he think he is, ordering me around? Oh yes. The man who destroyed my life.

"You got what you came for; now leave, Shinigami."

A cold, hard hand fell heavily on my arm, wrenching me to my feet unwillingly.

"Hmm. What would make you fight me? Ah… maybe this will tempt you…"

Kenpachi began running his disgusting Shinigami-like hands up Nnoitra's scythe which stuck upright in the sand. My blood started to boil.

"You get your hands off of that."

He ignored me, yanking the huge weapon from the sand and actually _holding_ it, swishing it about and smiling sadistically at the sound of the chains as the clanked against each other.

"I said let go! Do you have no respect at all!? The man just died! Leave his things alone!"

Rage took over me, my hand finding its way to the hilt of my sword and clasping it madly. I ran at him, screaming and drawing my sword… it really was useless and I knew it. I just had to do _something._

Nnoitra's Zanpaktou sliced through me, carving a deep gash from my shoulder to my hips. Blood sprayed all over me, even coming up my throat and out of my mouth, proving that he'd slashed some internal organs too. However, as I fell backwards, sword still grasped tightly in my hand, I didn't feel pain. There was something else… some other sensation. And as my vision began to blur, I caught a glimpse of Nnoitra's release from returning to his weapon… the weapon that just cut me.

I never hit the ground.

-----------------

**A/N: **_Oh my God... I'm so sorry for leaving it so long before posting another chapter; not only do I seem to have chronic writer's block at the moment, my bloody internet connection has been utterly crap, plus my Glandular fever seems to feel that now is the right time to visit me again. Sigh. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this short chapter... if anyone is finding this too... mary-sue-ish, please tell me!!! Comments and reviews much appreciated as usual. Cottonsocks_


	45. Unwelcome

**Chapter 45- Unwelcome**

Staggering to my feet, all my emotions came rushing back. More than anything, I was confused. I knew exactly what was happening, but I didn't know _why_, and I've never known it to happen before.

Every last piece of power and energy that Nnoitra had was trying to return to his Zanpaktou. But for some reason, when Kenpachi used it to cut me… that very power began transferring to _my body _instead of the scythe. Standing there wide-eyed, I cast my eyes onto my stomach. The wound was healing… so fast the blood hadn't even dried onto my stomach or chest yet.

Kenpachi stopped in his tracks, peering over his shoulder to watch me stumble around, tears dripping from my face as I tried to deny what was happening. You'd think a relatively plain Arrancar such as myself would have been overjoyed with all that power, gained effortlessly by getting sliced. However, there was no way I felt good about it. It felt as if something inside of me had suddenly been unlocked, but it was something that had always been there. It just needed a kick-start… and that was what happened.

Shoving my sword back into its place, I tried desperately to wipe off the greenish yellow glow that was beginning to emanate from my body. There was absolutely no stopping it. Within seconds, I screamed as my reiatsu exploded into something my own body found hard to handle. Throwing my head back in pain, I was vaguely aware that my eyes were misting over, lime green sparks dancing around in front of me.

"No. Get out. _GET OUT!_"

I didn't want it to be like that. It seemed almost embarrassing that I became so powerful through the death of my superior. And as I drifted into unconsciousness, I realised… Nnoitra was not superior to me anymore. The power that was building up inside of me at that moment was stronger, denser and heavier than anything I've ever felt from him.  
What would become of me?

---------------

**A/N- **_I just realised one of my chapters is missing ;~; It's the one that should be rated X for explicit sex... oh well. I'm updating now because one of my readers asked me to... simple! Please keep reading, I know it seems really... rubbishy at the moment, OC overload, but I plan great things for this fic. So keep those comments coming! Thank you! Cottonsocks_


	46. Everybody is watching me too

**Chapter 46- Everybody is watching me too**

I could barely comprehend what had happened. How could I go from being so useless, to feeling so powerful that my body could hardly contain it? This new immense reiatsu wasn't just crushing the people around me, but I was also crushing _myself_.

"So, you gonna kill me now, Arrancar?"

Looking up, I noticed Kenpachi still standing there, hand tightly clamped around the hilt of his sword and seemingly untouched by this reiatsu. Hmm. Maybe I wasn't as strong as I thought?

"I… I would never even attempt to take the life of someone who killed Nnoitra-sama."

He simply yawned obviously, twirling his sword around in his hand and jabbing the air with it, desperate for another blood-filled fight.

"Sill calling that dead bastard 'sama', are you? Stop being so yellow and _fight_!"

He advanced on me slightly, sadistic grin donning his face as he attempted again to tempt me into a fight. But I took a step backwards, sticking to my guns. I wasn't going to have some blood-thirsty Shinigami test my tenacity to keep clean of a battle.

"I said _no_. It's bad enough I've got stronger through his power… how could he die in peace if his match was killed by someone weaker than him!?"

Kenpachi shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't care. Draw your sword!"

I was beginning to get a little fractious; my eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"Are you deaf!? Did you not hear what I _just_ said!?"

He frowned. Disappearing from my sight, I heard the low-pitched buzz which resembled Sonido… Shunpo. Before I could see where he was, his jagged blade was laying on my throat, slightly scratching the skin. His breath was hot and wet on my neck; it seemed he believed there was definitely going to be some sort of combat between us. As the blade cut deeper, his lips almost touched my ear.

"You said '_someone weaker than him_'. Don't play stupid with me, Arrancar. You ain't even flaring your reiatsu and yet I can already tell you're pretty damn strong. You just gonna let me wander off and kill more of those useless Espada?"

Beginning to feel afraid, I backed further and further away, contemplating whether my Sonido was faster or slower than his Shunpo. Deciding not to risk losing both my life and dignity in one go, I simply squeezed my eyes shut whilst clutching my sword tightly, waiting for the fatal blow as his reiatsu rocketed sky high.

-----------------

**A/N- **_Oh dear! I've been relaxing so much the past few weeks that I... forgot to update. Don't hit me! Anyway, I just got back from Holiday so I'll get back to work now! Here is chapter 46, enjoy it! Comments and reviews... oh you've heard it all before. :D Cottonsocks_


	47. Queen of Sonido

**Chapter 47- Queen of Sonido**

"Oi."

A deep but feminine voice sounded above, a dark shadow cast over me.

"It's not nice to pick on little people, ya' know."

Startled, I looked up at the figure standing before me, her sword firmly wedged beneath Kenpachi's.

"I… Isadora-sama!?"

She peered over her shoulder at me, not even looking disgusted at the way I cowered uselessly against the rock.

"Yo. Aizen-sama sent me to get ya… didn't expect this asshole to still be here though."

Before I had time to thank her, she had Sonidoed behind Kenpachi, cutting a deep gash in his side. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to give her time to grab my wrist and speed off towards Las Noches, moving at the speed of light. I felt as if my wrist was going to detach from its socket, I simply couldn't keep up and ended up trailing behind her in the sand. By the time we had reached Las Noches, every part of my clothing was full of sand… I'm sure there was a small desert animal in there somewhere.

Isadora didn't give me time to speak, simply yanking me along behind her along the white hallways of Las Noches. Of course I wanted to know where she was taking me, but my mind was still stuck on the previous events… Nnoitra… was _dead._ There was no way I could cope without him… was there? Every second of my life had been spent obsessing over that man, marvelling over the fact that such a vulgar person could make me waver the way he did. He must have known he was doing it; being violent enough to stop me being clingy, but at the same time being able to reel me back to the bed for more. Somehow, Nnoitra had brought out a part of me I never knew I had… the insecurity, the real emotions. I remember, when I used to live in the desert with the other Adjuchas… I believed that the only things that mattered were myself and Urika. She was my best friend, the only hollow I wouldn't eat or rip to pieces. Anyone else though… I didn't care about. But now, I'm different. I see things in a different way, but I still have the other part of me inside.

And then there was the whole issue of what the hell just happened to me… although I couldn't feel anything special while I was being dragged through the hallways. Nothing seemed to make any sense… my eyes hazed over in confusion, thousands of words and ideas thrashing around in my brain. The only thing I could focus on now without getting hurt would be the future. What was going to happen next? If only I knew…


	48. There is no one like him

**Chapter 48- There is no one like him**

"Hey, Adoriana. I'm going to get a drink real fast, okay? Don't you move; Aizen-sama will bloody kill me if I lose you."

Isadora had stopped outside of her room, leaving me standing cold and alone in the snow white corridor. The silence was unnerving, comparing it to the unbearable noise outside just minutes before. For some reason, I thought that I could calm myself down in the deserted stillness of the hallway, trying desperately to think of something other than Nnoitra's bloodstained face. However, the hush was rudely disturbed by a strident wolf-whistle sounding from the end of the hall.

"Afternoon sweet-cheeks. What's a lovely girl like you doing standing out here on your own, eh? Need some company?"

He waggled his sandy coloured eyebrows at me, looking me up and down and licking his lips rather suggestively. There was no way I felt like responding properly, considering what had just happened moments ago.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, you know… look at me… hello…"

Squeezing my eyes shut, I was thoroughly determined not to speak to him; he was getting on my nerves. But what else was annoying was that I felt as if I had seen him before, and yet I simply couldn't put a name to that pretty face of his.

My eyes flicked open, staring him right in the face… yes that's right; he had the nerve to come face to face with me even though it was plainly obvious I was trying to ignore him. There was a few seconds of silence, followed by lots of noise coming from his mouth and the widening of his eyes.

"Oh! Oh oh oh! I know who you are! I know _exactly_ who you are, missy! How could I forget those eyes?"

Raising an eyebrow, I tried to wriggle away from his hands which were now placed firmly on my shoulders. He couldn't know me… surely… could he?

Although saying that, he really did look familiar.

"You're that Arrancar I fucked up the ass that time! Nnoitra was there too…"

_Shit!_

He didn't need to say anything else; I remembered everything straight away. Come to think of it… it seems that Nnoitra was destined to have me to himself for a long time, even before I wanted him at all. Swaying slightly in the corridor, every single memory of the time spent with Nnoitra seeped back into my brain, reality hitting me yet again harder than _he_ had ever done.

There was no one like him. There would surely never be someone like him either, someone who could make me do anything just by looking at me. My mind was on rewind, spinning further and further back in time, until I hit the days before all of this started. When I was a strong-minded and determined Arrancar, simply looking for power and rank just like all the others. For some reason or other, I got to a point where I found a gaping black hole in my memory… it seemed I couldn't figure out what happened before that time. I figured that must have been when I was changed into an Arrancar or something.

Hah, it almost made me laugh imagining the way I used to behave out on the dunes with friend Urika. Remembering her face was a doddle, we'd spent every waking moment together just like human best friends, laughing, joking, boasting about how many hollows we killed for fun etcetera. Such a bitch, I left her for Nnoitra. That was before I knew how he would take me, chew me up and spit me out time and time again.

"Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you eh? You become deaf since I last saw ya?"

That wasn't it. It's just that I really didn't need to be thinking about that incident at the moment. Since Nnoitra had _just_ died, I should really be thinking about him in an honourable light. Although saying that, that wasn't exactly an easy task to carry out.

"I… I'm not deaf. I'm just ignoring you."

I turned away from him, squeezing my dry eyes shut and forcing my mind to think about the good Nnoitra did. Turns out that isn't so easy.

--------------

**A/N- **_I really miss writing Nnoitra in. D: _


	49. Names

**Chapter 49- Names**

Nnoitra Jiruga was an odd man. Someone to be feared, certainly, but not one to be cast aside as too dangerous to touch. Yes, he was merciless and yes, he wanted power and status and revenge. But to me, there was a tiny part of him that just wanted someone who always agreed with him and wouldn't take pity on him. He didn't need mothering, didn't need someone to tell him what was what. Although that kind of person would have been good for him if he had more of a yielding spirit.

I know now, that that is why he hated Neliel so much. Because she was like a mother; telling him things he already knew but didn't want to acknowledge or accept. She probably knew him just as well, if not more so, than I do now. Hmm. I wonder, since there is such a fine line between love and hate, if he really _did_ 'hate' her. Then again, Nnoitra admitted to not being able to love.

Oh I don't know. I'm confusing myself again. Good things, _good_ things. About Nnoitra.

He was _hot_. No, dammit, honourable things.

But seriously. He was really hot. And great in bed. Not that I would know any different. He really knew how to mess with my head, but for some reason, he could calm me down. I get angry at small, insignificant things, but when Nnoitra would come over to drop off paperwork or get me to clean his room, I'd instantly calm down. So that is one good thing.

He was… ambitious. I'll put it that way. Always striving to be the best. It may not have paid off but he died trying, and that's the only way he'd go anyway.

No. There really isn't much else I can think about. So that still begs the question, 'why do I love him?' And why do I still love him despite the obvious fact that he is completely, utterly, 100% dead!? Am I really so shallow that I would fall for someone just because they are a Sex God!? It can't be; I could have gone for months without that and still felt wonderfully nauseous when I saw him.

Damn him.

Bless him.

How incredibly messed up has he made me? Oh, I want him back already. Or rather, I want to be back with him.

But really, who is this person standing here, poking me in the arm? I know him; I know I did questionable things with him and Nnoitra on a drunken bout in a corridor in Las Noches about 6 years ago. Nnoitra at the front… Deamore at the back. Wait. That's it! That is who he is!

"Deamore! I know it, I know your name! Now, Deamore, _go away._"

He pouted and stroked my arm in the same spot he'd been poking it for the past five minutes.

"Fine, I'll go away and let you mourn the death of your dear lanky. But remember this; I can ruin your reputation in a few words after what we did. And trust me, considering what is about to happen to you, you won't want that."

He sounded so smug and clued-up, I reached out and grabbed his shoulder and tried to ask what he meant. But he just shook me off and waved as he walked off in the direction of the Grand Hall, whispering something under his breath.

"_See you later, Adoriana-sama."_


	50. Anticipation

**Chapter 50- Anticipation**

Aizen is crazy. Honestly, completely and utterly crazy. Standing there, gawping at him as he sipped on his tea, I could almost feel my heart leap up my throat.

"A… Aizen-sama! You can't be serious… Please, rethink your decision!" I begged, still not quite believing what he wanted to happen. I could see that it wasn't just me who felt that way; Isadora especially looked horrified at what he had said. Grimmjow was standing close by her, and he too had his fists clenched. My attention was suddenly drawn away by the obvious gap in the line-up of Espada, in between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. It seemed that everything was reminding me that Nnoitra wasn't around anymore.

I didn't dawdle in my thoughts much longer though, since Aizen began demonstrating just how serious he was. Falling to my knees, I gasped at the density of his reiatsu and took a deep breath of relief when he calmed it down again.

"Adoriana. My decision is final." He said with finality, eyes falling upon Ulquiorra and ushering the other Espada out of the room. "Ulquiorra. Take her away, do as I said. If she tries to refuse again… bring her to me." Aizen got out of his seat and walked off into the darkness, leaving me alone in the hall with Ulquiorra.

"Come with me, woman." He sighed, turning away and walking out of the room, expecting me to follow. I did so quickly, fearing what Aizen would do to me if I didn't.

"Will it hurt, Ulquiorra-sama?" I whispered, walking beside him in perfect sync.

"… Probably."

-------------

**A/N: **_I wanted to finish this fanfic on 50 chapters... that isn't going to happen, is it? Anyway, it is really nearing the end now... sorry for not updating for a while. Comments and reviews please. _

_p.s. I know some of you want me to bring Nnoitra back. All I have to say about that is: Let me think about it okay? I have other things planned... I'll think of something._


	51. Goodbye, self

**Chapter 51- Goodbye, self**

Let me reintroduce myself.

Adoriana Hertz… Quinta Espada. Three Fraccion: Deamore, Leuni and Urika. There are individual reasons as to why I chose them.

Deamore would be because of blackmail. He swore that if I rejected him, he would tell everybody about the threesome. That would ruin my reputation… although I get the feeling none of the Espada particularly like me anyway.

Urika because I have missed her since I left the desert and she is probably the only person I can actually talk to properly around here.

Leuni because she is one damn good fighter for a small big-boobed girl like her.

I feel sick. I feel so, so sick. How can I be taking the place of the ex-Quinta who still has all of me, even in death? I feel like I've stolen the rank from him. Technically, I have.

At the moment, I'm sitting in a meeting with Aizen, Tousen, Ichimaru and Ulquiorra. I don't know why Ulquiorra is here. And the area just above my hollow hole is killing me… I got the number five tattooed on earlier, and it hurt like a bitch. When I say above my hollow hole, I mean on my back just below my neck. It would look stupid on the front.

"Therefore, Adoriana, I hope you now understand your roles and responsibilities as the new Quinta. You will not let us down, will you?" Aizen said, wrapping up the pep talk and getting to his feet. Nodding and then shaking my head fervently, I sat in complete silence as Aizen and the other two Shinigami left the room, leaving me alone with the Cuatro.

"So… um… what do I do now?" I asked, looking at Ulquiorra intently and waiting for an answer. It took him a while, after sighing.

"You follow me to your new chambers… Nnoitra's things have already been cleared out." He replied melancholically, taking me by the arm and practically dragging me out of the room.

We reached my new room in a matter of minutes, Ulquiorra opening the door and leaving me to 'settle in'. After rooting around in the room for a bit, I found something they forgot to remove. His bangles. Now mine. I'll wear them in remembrance of him. Although his room will be enough…

That's where I am now. Sitting where his bed used to be. I'm sure I can hear his voice in this room… either that, or I'm already going insane. Perhaps I already was?

Anyway. That's it. That's my story so far. I'm sure you don't want to know anything else about what happens to me. I doubt anything interesting will befall me now he's gone.

I think I'll just sit here until someone needs me. Wait… what the hell? Someone's already knocking at 'my' door. Who is it?

… Oh my God.

---------------

**A/N: **_Oh my God indeed. This is... the last chapter of While I Live I Serve! I know the chapter title is a bit odd, but it's simply because Adoriana needs to be a bit different now, do you agree? Since she's an Espada now... anyway. Read the next bit for explanations on what's next. Thank you for reading. CottonSocks._


	52. Author's Final Note

**CottonSocks wants to say something!**

It is, without a doubt, a huge **Thank you** to everyone who bothered to follow this and read the whole thing! I've always been a bit iffy on the whole story... but I think it has been successful in the end!

Now. What next? Obviously, since I left it on a cliffhanger, there will be a second (and third...) one. I would have kept it all in one big 100-chapter-long thing, but my initial idea has been questioned. **So,**instead of ignoring most of my readers and going ahead with my idea only, I'll do both.

Does that make any sense at all? S'kinda late here so I could be talking complete shit for all I know. Basically, if you have any intention on reading the other fanfics yet to come, please be clever and favourite me or something (not sure on what you have to do to get an alert when I write a new story...).

Er... yeah. I think that's about it. Urgh, I feel all teary! Heh heh, I always considered myself a really crap writer. Anyway, shut up me! Please wait patiently for the next story, which will be called **_Upon His Return._ **

**Thanks again for reading! Love you all!**

**CottonSocks x**


	53. READ THIS BEFORE CHAP 19 Chapter 18b

_**For all of you who noticed, the chapter between 18 and 19 is actually missing. I'm not sure whether I forgot to put it in (shame), or if deleted it. It is pretty dodgy. But anywho, the story doesn't quite make sense without it, so I'm bunging it in here, at the end. You might wanna go back to the end of chapter 18 so you kinda get the context. If this gets deleted again, well... we'll know why. Just copy and save it to your computer! Hahaha. **_

_**Enjoy... I guess**_

**Chapter 18b**

Whack.

Nnoitra flicked me off, sending me whirling into the wall. Thankfully, the 'medicine' Szayel had given me was still swimming around in my veins, numbing most of the pain. However it did not mask my realisation that Nnoitra was sticking with his acrimonious behaviour.

"I just got fixed! Are you planning to break me already?"

He ignored me, pulling off his top and slinging it carelessly down on the floor. His grin was one of ridicule, and his narrowed eyes shone with an absurd eroticism. My heart throbbed as I fell forward into his grasp, knowing that if I stood there any longer, he would get irritated.

"If you break... It's your own damn fault for being so weak."

His warm arms wrapped around my body, dragging me into the bedroom and then letting me fall onto the floor. Nnoitra bent down and nuzzled his face onto my forehead, sliding his hands further down my back and slowly slipping the ink black sash off to loosen my hakama.

"You smell so fuckin' good... I'm not gonna control myself ya' know."

A tiny sigh found its way out of my mouth as a sign of recognition; it was obvious that after three weeks of nothing, Nnoitra would not hold back.

I didn't even realise I was naked; Nnoitra had stripped me so fast. Eyes shut; I lay deadly still as his hands mapped out every curve and line on my body, unexpected prickles of want climbing through my veins. As his hands snaked over my chest and down towards my legs, I arched towards his torso a little, knocking one of his hands off course. Nnoitra raised an eyebrow, moving his face so close to mine his eyes almost became a blur.

"I'm in control here... don't even think about stopping me."

His mind was one-tracked; he couldnt see that I hadn't done that on purpose. He used his hand to smash me flat against the floor, pressing hard against my stomach making me feel sick.

"Nnoitra-sama!"

"Shut the fuck up, didn't you hear what I just said?"

Sprawled helplessly on the floor, I began to feel slight traces of terror rear its head. Nnoitra saw the fear flickering behind my eyes and simply laughed at me. I was pinned to the floor, nowhere to run, no one to call. Alone.

_Dammit. His reiatsu is crushing me..._

"Ya' know... I've got loads of time on my hands. You're gonna be here for a while, so you better get used to this."

He moved in, sealing me into a tight space under his chest. My head flew back and I clamped my teeth together in agony as Nnoitra jabbed three long fingers inside of me, stretching me further than I could go. There wasn't even a speck of pleasure, just a burning sensation and the pang of the forced entrance. I couldnt understand why Nnoitra would go to all that trouble to get me well, just to go and hurt me. Again.

"Stop wrigglin' around! You're gettin' on ma fuckin' nerves!"

"Well you're ripping mine, literally!"

I screamed right into his ear, punching his arm feebly trying to make him stop. I succeeded, but only letting myself in for much worse.

"Are you shouting at me! You know what, you're a weak little shit, you don't even compare to those humans when it comes to power! I could kill you right now, so I'd shut up and let me do what I want!"

He ripped his hand out, causing me to shriek. I could feel warm liquid running down my legs; no doubt more of my blood was being spilt. The weight of his body on mine was totally disproportional, his head farther up that my own. My nose met with his chest, his shoulders just above me. Every now and then, he would prop himself up on both hands whilst thrusting himself inside of me. It wasn't too bad... until he wanted to 'move'.

"C'mon, I'm bored of the bedroom. Kitchen. Now."

He stood up, grabbed my ankle and dragged me on my back into the kitchen. The floor was freezing cold and was painfully unyielding, unlike the carpet which was much softer and almost moulded to fit the shape of my body.

"What are ya' doin'? Get the fuck up!"

Staggering to my feet, my heart started to race again whilst I wondered what he was going to do next. He grabbed my throat, smashing me against the wall, and then took me from the back of my neck pushing me to the sink. It was full of water, still hot and soapy from where Tesla had done the washing earlier.

"D'ya like water, bitch?"

"Nnoitra... stop, _please_!"

"I said, do you like water!"

I tried desperately to shrink away from the sink, but I already knew that wasn't going to work. My head was lunged forward into the sink, the hot water swirling around my ears. Bent forward over the work surface, Nnoitra made yet another unexpected and painful entrance... somewhere new, somewhere that I didn't approve of at all. But every attempt I made to free my face from the soapy depths failed, not only was one of Nnoitra's hands fixed firmly to my head, but every time I moved back a little, I was bumped forward again. The pain was excruciating, bubbles foamed as I screamed under the water, shouting for help, or for some sort of release from his violent grip.

This wasn't like usual... this was almost like... rape.

Was Nnoitra raping me? I exhaled heavily at the thought that the person who I had been wholeheartedly serving all this time could do such a thing. Unfortunately, breathing out under water was not a good idea. As my lungs started to sting, I thrashed about under the soapy water. My brain had switched to survival mode, doing its upmost to get this hand off my head and to resurface. I needed oxygen, and I needed it soon. Flailing around, totally out of control, my mind blacked out for what seemed forever.


End file.
